Chlark Soulmates
by MythosThespian
Summary: This started out as a little two shot but now it has expanded into a series of two shots each set will put how Clark and Chloe get together as Chloe is put into different senerios as heroes in the Superman Universe. So red and review.
1. Leaving to Start A New Life

Chlark: Soulmates Part I

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Superman Returns universe but now it a two shot because as I thought about it the story has taken a life of its own. Also based on two songs that shows Chloe's or Clark's point of view. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _Until I Find You Again by Richard Marx,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _All We'd Ever Need_ _by_ _Lady Antebellum_.

(Chloe's POV)

_Lately I've been trying  
To fill up my days since you're gone.  
The speed of love is blinding,  
And I didn't know how to hold on.  
My mind won't clear.  
I'm out of tears.  
My heart's got no room left inside._

Chloe was going to meet Lana for lunch because she had just got a mission done for the Justice League and had some interesting news to share with her. All of sudden she was turning toward the Isis foundation when she heard a song that explained her and Clark's relationship. Also she had been missing him lately but he broke her heart for the last time when he told her he was dead after the Doomsday incident. Despite all that she still loved him but he had passed her over in the past with Lana Lang and now it was her cousin. So she made it to the destination turned off her car and the Richard Marx song to meet Lana. One hour later she leaves the lunch still pondering what happened between her and Clark's friendship and Lana did not help in that department because Lana just made her admit she still loved a certain farmboy Clark Kent. Also it did not help that Chloe heard the song again on the way home.

_How many dreams will end?  
How long can I pretend?  
How many times will love pass me by,  
Until I find you again?_

A month later Chloe called Watchtower was out on another mission for the Justice League in Europe. So when Oliver asked her to go follow this lead on the whereabouts of a certain hero injured. Then she made it to the destination when Oliver contacted her on the com-link asking about her status. She told Oliver that she was there and healed the injured party saying that she will take the hero to a safe location. When the communication ended she picked up the injured party and took this hero to the safe location. Finally she healed the injured party and waited for the hero to wake up. What amazed Chloe was how heavy this hero was reminding her of a hero she once knew.

_Will the arms of hope surround me?  
Will time be a fairweather friend?  
Should I call out to angels,  
Or just drink myself sober again?  
I can't hide, it's true.  
I still burn for you.  
Your memory just won't let me go. _

When the hero she rescued woke up she could see that the hero was lost. Chloe related to Kara-L that she was in a parallel universe that she was not this Lois Lane that she talked about. Apparently to Kara-L said she was her Lois in the universe she was from. Chloe asked how it was possible and Kara explained that Chloe-Lois was a mother figure to her and that Chloe and Clark had been together for 20 years and best friends before that for many years. As Kara related the story Chloe was brought back to the many memories that her and Clark shared over the years how things just finally fell apart._  
_  
_How many dreams will end?  
How long can I pretend?  
How many times will love pass me by,  
Until I find you again?_

Sometime later Kara-L was introduced to the Justice League joining them as Power Girl. As for Power Girl's alter ego she was Karen Starr and computer information specialist. Also Karen helped Chloe out a lot and then two months later Chloe discovered her dad in Africa. So Chloe and Karen devised this plan having her disappear to go find a new life and leaving friends and family. Of course she knew Clark was not happy about it but he lost that right to tell her what to do when he fell for her cousin. Also their friendship had been on the rocks and they needed the time apart. Clark just let her go not even fighting for her to stay and that is what she expected but it was Lois she was more concerned about but she did not say goodbye to her cousin and just left for Africa.

_I'd hold you tighter,  
Closer than ever before.  
Yeah.  
No flame would burn brighter,  
If I could touch you once more,  
Hold you once more!_

It had been a year since Chloe arrived in Africa finding her dad and leaving friends and family behind. Also during the time she was gone her dad had gotten sick and died a week ago. Also she discovered that when she used her power she was not getting as sick or dying like in the past. Also she discovered one of Lex labs had be reopened and being used. So she made this plan to raid the lab and save the people she discovered in there. It took two weeks after that for her to save the people and also she discovered a baby in one of the lab's rooms. So she made sure the people that were not clones escaped and took the baby and file on the baby leaving the facility. Once out she blew up the facility with the clones that she discovered Tess was making of Clark but she had other things to take care of.

_How many dreams will end?  
How long can I pretend?  
How many times will love pass me by, until I find you again?  
'till I find you again._

Since she had the baby she decided to take care of the baby. She also discovered that she had gotten a call from Lois saying that Clark had left leaving without saying a goodbye. Chloe had also heard rumors that some astronauts discovered what they thought might be the remains of his home planet Krypton and that is why Clark left. What she did not understand is him not saying goodbye to the woman he loves. So she made a call to Lois saying that things will be ok and told Lois about the baby. Also Lois told her she was pregnant and then they hung up. Finally she turned her attention back to the baby and what she should do with the baby after discovering the DNA is hers mixed with Clark.

The next morning Chloe woke up taking the baby to the fortress of solitude for some help from Jor-El. So she made it to the entrance of the cave with the baby in her arms. Also she had no idea if Clark manages to get the fortress fixed but she needed to find out. Also she made it to the key hole and it opened revealing that the fortress was fixed. Finally she made it into the fortress calling Jor-El.

_Chloe: Jor-El if you are there I need your help._

_Jor-El: Yes Chloe Sullivan what are you doing here?_

_Chloe: Oh I take it you are still not happy with me but I do deserve it. Anyway this is not about me but it is about your grandson here._

_Jor-El: What Kal-El has a son let and I presume Lois is the mother._

_Chloe: No, Lois is not the mother I am but he was created in a lab by our enemies. Anyway I do not know the extent of his powers or if he will gain my power._

_Jor-El: Let me scan him and see. Plus you two are welcome to stay here until he learns control. As for you Chloe Sullivan if you prove yourself worthy I will help you control your power. _

_Chloe: Thank you Jor-El and you will not regret trusting me again._

* * *

**Here is a redone of the story. Please review.**


	2. Who is Lori Lemaris?

Chlark: Soulmates Part II

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Superman Returns universe but now it a two shot because as I thought about it the story has taken a life of its own. Also based on two songs that shows Chloe's or Clark's point of view. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _Until I Find You Again by Richard Marx,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _All We'd Ever Need_ _by_ _Lady Antebellum_.

(Clark's POV)

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me_

It had been five years since Clark Kent left the planet to see if anything remained of his home planet. Also he was pretty sure that Lois was pissed at him for leaving her behind without saying so much as a goodbye. Also towards the end before he left he could not get his mind off of how his friendship with her cousin fell apart. He missed that friend and wondered how she was doing. All of sudden his mom called him in for dinner.

_I stare at your photograph_  
_Still sleep in the shirt you left_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

At dinner his mother Martha told him what has happened since he left. First thing she told him was how pissed Lois was at him at first but now Lois has moved on. Second thing she told him was about Chloe and how she died of cancer after her father died in Africa. After Clark heard the news he excused himself and headed to his loft. So he made it up steps and pulled out an old picture album of him and Chloe in high school remembering the good times and also how he just let her walk away without telling her how much he loves her.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_  
_So many nights I've prayed for you to say_

The next morning he leaves the farm heading back to Metropolis to face what he left behind. Also he just let the tears fall for Chloe but he has no time to dwell so it is off to the Daily Planet. So Clark steps through the elevator doors and knocks straight into Jimmy Olsen. He helps Jimmy pick up his things and then Jimmy invites him to a bar to go talk. While at the bar he sees that people are in trouble and when Jimmy is not looking he goes to change into Superman for the save.

_Chorus_  
_I should've been chasing you_  
_I should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me_  
_I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me_  
_And maybe I could've made you believe_  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

Within minutes Superman makes it to save the people. Also he saves the people opening the door to see Lois speechless he asks if she is ok and then leaves. Half an hour later they are back at the Daily Planet and Lois introduces Clark to her fiancé Richard White and then see her son Jason. Also Clark knows Jason is his but does not say anything leaving the happy family to talk. Finally he turns to leave when Lois pulls him over asking if he heard about Chloe and he tells her he did confessing that he always loved her cousin and sorry that he could not give his whole heart to Lois. Then leaves not knowing that Lois had her phone behind her back with Lori Lemaris (a.k.a. Chloe Sullivan) hearing every word.

_My friends think I'm moving on_  
_But the truth is I'm not that strong_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

The next day he woke up doing morning patrol somehow moving on with his life. As he was going back to change into Clark Kent he noticed a redheaded woman in Oliver's old Clock Tower apartment so he just sat on the roof across the building watching this woman with her son. Later that day he is in a meeting with the Justice League revealing who that woman as Lori Lemaris who is the new Watchtower a protégé of Chloe Sullivan before Chloe died. Also he asked about the son and Diana Prince who is Wonder Woman revealed that Lori son was named Jonathan Gabriel Lemaris. Superman thanks Wonder Woman and then leaves to ponder in his thoughts.

_And I've kept all the words you said_  
_In a box underneath my bed_  
_And nobody knows it but me_

He flies back to his apartment changing into Clark Kent to go looking for a box. He found the box and dug it out revealing all the memories he had of Chloe Sullivan her articles from the torch, then the Daily Planet, the pictures of her and him happier times, and then the pictures of her wedding to Jimmy Olsen's older brother Henry James Olsen who was lost his life before his time.

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow_  
_But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

He remembers that day so vividly Chloe seemed so happy and looked so beautiful. Also she was a shining light that never glowed so brighter but she had no memories of his powers. That was a mistake he regretted having her memories erased because he lost the woman he truly loved that day. Also he kind of thought it was odd that this Lori Lemaris named her son Jonathan Gabriel after the two most important men in her life. So he concluded this Lori had to be Chloe but how could he prove that he has always loved her.

_Repeat Chorus_

So he got up and changed back into Superman heading back to the building across the Clock Tower watching her once more to see if she is Chloe. A few minutes later he made it to the building to observe this Lori he watched as she played with her son. Also he noticed the son has powers similar to his and also he noticed that Chloe's power had come back. All of a sudden he was distracted by a figure landing next to him it was none other than Wonder Woman. Also Wonder Woman asked if he was ok and he related the story of his best friend who could possibly be Watchtower. Finally Diana gave him the best advice he ever received go talk to her and tell him how he feels about her. He thanked Diana and knew what he had to do.

_I should've been chasing you_  
_You should've been trying to prove_  
_That you were all that mattered to me_  
_Oh you should've said all the things_  
_That I kept inside of me_  
_And maybe you could've made me believe_  
_That what we had girl_  
_Oh that what we had, what we had_  
_It was all we'd ever need_  
_It was all we'd ever need_

Ten minutes later Clark Kent had everything prepared for showing Chloe how much she meant to him. Also he thought of a song he heard long ago about how he should have chased her but never did. He was not going to make that mistake again. So he made it to the door and knocked on awaited for her to answer. Five minutes later the door was answered but not answered by her but by her son who he just looked at realizing that the son had his features but the eyes were so much like Chloe's. Finally Chloe made it to the door realizing that it was Clark so she let him in. So she told the son to go play in the other room.

She watched as Jonathan left the room facing Clark not knowing what to say. So Clark just looked at her for a little while in the eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Also he broke the ice by saying the first words with a little humor.

_Clark: So I still have the effect of making the master of words speechless._

_Chloe: Clark that is one way to break the ice. Anyway I was wondering when you were going to figure out Lori was none other than little old me._

_Clark: Yeah that was a surprise but what gave it away was the name of your son Jonathan Gabriel. _

_Chloe: Well I figured he should have the names of his grandfather's as an honor to their memories._

_Clark: Grandfather's that would mean I am his biological father is it._

_Chloe: Yes because when I found him he was tested with having my DNA and your DNA. Anyway Clark what are you really doing here because I know Lois has moved on and I am not falling back into old habits?_

_Clark: I know but I just wanted to let you know that you have always mean more to me than you know. Also I took you for granted and broke your heart so many times but I am here asking for you forgiveness letting me have one last chance._

_Chloe: Clark why should I give you that one last chance?_

_[Clark did not answer with words but leaned down giving her the most passionate kiss that expressed his feeling. Now Chloe was shocked at first but then she just gave in and then he pulled away.]_

_Clark: Chlo now does that answer your question?_

_Chloe: Wow…why did it take you three days to finally make it off that roof to do this?_

_Clark: You knew I was back but how?_

_Chloe: My dear old cousin calling me when you confessed that you loved me. By the way my feelings have never changed._

_Clark: Well I am grateful to Lois for that. Anyway I know Jason is my son but as far as he is concerned he already has a father in Richard White that is ok with me._

_Chloe: Glad to hear that besides I don't think Lois would have it any other way because she was really pissed when you left._

_Clark: I know and read the article that gave her the Pulitzer, 'The World Does Not Need a Superman' and it was well deserved. _

_Chloe: Ok and speaking of son do you want to meet Jonathan?_

_Clark: I be happy to because I noticed his powers._

_Chloe: I am just glad he doesn't fly yet but that will all be in time according to Jor-El. _

_Clark: I know anyway I noticed your power came back when did that happen?_

_Chloe: Shortly after you left and I found Jonathan but I don't get sick or dying like in the past._

_Clark: Glad to hear that. __Anyway let me go meet our son._

_[Chloe just grab his hand leading him into the next room to meet his son. Also she just observed the two glad that her and Clark finally had this chance together. Soulmates just as Jor-El predicted when she earned his trust back. Finally she went to join the two most important boy in her life starting a new chapter.]_

* * *

**Here is a fix up of the redoing which I have another part after I fix the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chlark: Soulmates Part III

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, and Martha/Gabe

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This one takes place after the season three finally of Smallville. Clark's point of view is done with the song, _'Walk On' by Billy Currington_ and Chloe's will be _'Right In Front of You' by Celine Dion_. Also it different theories of who Chloe is in Superman Universe and this time it going to be Diana Prince=Wonder Woman.

(Clark's POV)

_You're a modern day miracle  
Anything but a typical girl  
Mona Lisa on a sidewalk stand  
Superstar in a common man world  
Nothing's been so beautiful_

_  
_Clark Kent was on his way driving to Washington D.C. for the banquet that his mom is holding. His mom Senator Martha Kent-Sullivan was hosting this event. That right Martha Kent married Gabe Sullivan three years after Jonathan Kent died of heart familiar. Clark did not mind having Gabe as a step father because he made his mom happy. Another reason it was nice to have him around it reminded him of his childhood best friend and someone he really cared about who he let get away. As he was driving he heard a song that reminded him of Chloe Sullivan.

_  
Wanna stop and ask your name  
Take a picture of your pretty face  
Shout to heaven, steal a kiss  
Lay the world at your throne  
I want to beg you to be mine for the rest of both our lives  
But instead I catch my breath, shake my head, and I walk on_

The words did ring true of his dead friend and the woman he let get away. He remembers the first time he met her in the eighth grade. So he was asked to escort this new transfer student from Metropolis around the school and afterwards they went to the farm. To top it all off she gave him his first kiss and then they formed a close it was freshman year of high school and he still went after his crush Lana Lang the girl next door. The fact of the matter was that he could not get near her without getting sick. Also he had feelings for Chloe that he could not explain tried to pursue that after a meteor infected person attacked her. So he asked her to the Spring Form and she accepted but the spring formal did not turn out the way they expected and he ended leaving her to save his crush. Afterwards Chloe said it was better to stay friends then pursue something more and he went along with it. Now he regrets his actions because he misses her more than anyone knows.

_I know I've seen you somewhere before  
In the mind behind door number 3  
You're a prayer you're a gift from god  
But there's a bridge I cannot cross  
It seems you're a distant dream  
I will never hold you_

_  
I wanna stop and ask your name  
Take a picture of your pretty face  
Shot to heaven, steal a kiss  
Leave the world at your throne  
I want to beg you to be mine for the rest of both our lives  
But instead I catch my breath, shake my head, and I walk on_

The second incident when they got close to something more than friends was an incident that was made them not themselves. Chloe does not remember this one because she was infected by an alien parasite and Pete who knew his secret slipped him a red kryptonite rock releasing Kal his alter ego. So Kal told her his secret and then they made out in front of Lana at the Talon. He did break Lana heart but he did not know at the time that he could live without Lana but he could not live without Chloe. Now he has too because she is gone.

_I put one foot in front of another  
I walk on  
Knowing there will never be another_

So a year ago when Diana Prince appeared he was not going to let her go. He formed a strong friendship with her much like his and Chloe's friendship. Ever since a year ago on Chloe's would be birthday he had a feeling that Chloe might be alive. He accidently x-rayed the grave finally and discovered there was no body in it. That made him suspicious and he broke his friendship up with Lex Luthor because he had a feeling behind it. So when Diana came into the picture as Wonder Woman there were time he could swear that Diana might not be who she says she is.

_I wanna stop and ask your name  
Take a picture of your pretty face  
Shout to heaven, steal a kiss  
Lay the world at your throne  
I wanna beg you to be mine for the rest of both our lives  
But instead I catch my breath, shake my head, and I walk on  
I walk on_

Finally he thinks Diana might be Chloe in some form or another. Another reason he might believe it is her is that he had a vague recolition of Chloe expressing her feeling toward him. He got really sick one time because of a kryptonite spores and he was out of it. What he remembers out of it that a voice soft and soothing read a letter but he called out his crushes name instead of hers. Realizing that he was sorry he broke her heart. So he was not going to let this chance pass him by with Diana someone he is attracted to.

So he finally reaches his mother and step father's house in Washington D. C. and gets out spending the night. He is also excited to spend this time with his mother to keep his mind off the fact that it is Chloe's birthday tomorrow. Reaching the door he knocks and Gabe answers letting him in. While his mom is getting dinner ready they talk about tomorrow.

_Martha: So Clark did you ask Diana to be your date?_

_Clark: I did this morning and she said yes._

_Martha: That is great I remember you were really nervous to ask her but she seems nice enough._

_Clark: Yeah and I can't wait for you guys to meet her tomorrow._

_Gabe: Us meet Wonder Woman would be an honor. When I look at her face on TV I am reminded of Chloe._

_Clark: So it not just me because she does remind me of Chloe at times._

_Gabe: Clark I may not be the investigator that you are but I am wondering if there is a big possibility she is Chloe._

_Clark: Gabe you have been shocked ever since I told you her grave is empty. I have been too but don't count yourself out on the investigation skills because she is your daughter and it bound to rub off._

_Martha: You're only saying that because she rubbed off on you. Anyway who is Lois going with?_

_Clark: Bruce Wayne._

_Gabe: So Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman are all going to be there in their alter egos looking out for trouble._

_Martha: Only not to have any. Clark tomorrow is Chloe birthday and we are all bound to miss her. Anyway dinner is ready._

_[They all headed to the table for dinner. After dinner Martha and Gabe headed to bed while Clark stayed up a little more. Finally he went to bed looking forward to his date with Diana at the banquet tomorrow.]_

* * *

**Here is a redone of the story. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chlark: Soulmates Part IV

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, and Martha/Gabe

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This one takes place after the season three finally of Smallville. Clark's point of view is done with the song, _'Walk On' by Billy Currington_ and Chloe's will be _'Right In Front of You' by Celine Dion_. Also it different theories of who Chloe is in Superman Universe and this time it going to be Diana Prince=Wonder Woman.

(Chloe's POV)

_Life, it can twist your heart  
Put you in the dark  
I was cold and lonely_

Diana Prince a.k.a. Chloe Sullivan was in her apartment not believing that Clark Kent had asked her to the banquet his mother was hosting. Diana had fallen in love with Superman at first sight much like Chloe Sullivan fell in love with Clark Kent the same man when they first met. She was thinking of her life how she got to be Diana Prince in this Diana of Themyscria had died saving the island form Ares. Also Chloe Sullivan was healing on the island at the time and went to help getting injured in the process. Diana injuries were so bad that she died and that left a void. This void left the island in turmoil so Chloe offered to take Diana place assuming Diana's identity. Her injuries from the battle left her pretty scarred so she did this sacrifice. Leaving her old life behind and moving on from a stupid kid mistake. Another reason she was reminiscent because it was Chloe Sullivan's birthday today. She also knew that Clark was thinking of her and every time he talked about to Diana she could see the sadness in his eyes. So now she wonders that she needs to tell him that she is not Diana Prince but Chloe Sullivan he dead friend and despite everything she still loved him. There was another matter in hand she needed to talk to her father and now her new step mother which is none other than Martha Kent. So she went to get changed and then headed to Martha and Gabe's an hour later she arrived at the place knocking on the door. The door was opened to see a shocked Martha and Gabe at the door. They let her in and she explained why she was there.

_Doubt, it can close you in  
Build the walls within  
I let fear control me  
And that girl didn't know  
Where the answer would be_

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

_Ummm_

[Diana: I guess you two are wondering why I came?

Martha: I wondered that Diana it nice to finally meet you.

Gabe: I can say the same.

Diana: Thank you and it nice to meet you too. Anyway the reason I am here is because I am not who you think I am.

Gabe: If you are not who we think you are then who are you?

Diana: Dad you know who I am.

(Martha and Gabe just had a shocked look on their faces.)]After for what seemed a while Gabe and Martha spoke at the same time saying on name:

_Faith, it can lift you up  
And if you got enough  
To reach a new beginning_

_Love, can withstand strong  
In the final hour  
We'll find the joy in living_

[_Gabe and Martha: (Unison) Chloe?_

_Diana: Yes before you go on let me explain._

_Gabe: So Clark and I suspicion for a year were true._

_Diana: That is true also._

_Martha: Chloe but how and why does your appearance look so different?_

_Diana: Actually that is a long story._]

For the next two hours Diana explained how Chloe Sullivan became Diana Prince. When they were done Diana had asked them not to tell Clark yet she wanted to tell him on her own time. So she left heading back to her place getting ready for the banquet.

_Don't let go  
Cause that I know  
Pretty soon you will see_

That evening Clark picked Diana up at her place. Diana wore this red evening dress and Clark was hansom as ever in a tux. It reminded Diana of them at the Spring Formal freshman year. Clark was ever being the gentleman opening doors, and etc. So when they made it to the event they saw Lois and Bruce waiting for them. Finally they all headed in together.

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

The evening went by with no trouble until it was interrupted by Lex. Lex wanted to bring down every hero and he wanted to start with the trinity. His first target was Clark with the kryptonite. Diana and Clark were dancing and Diana noticed that Clark was not feeling good. So Diana said something to Bruce then went to join Clark. This also gave her the perfect opportunity to tell him that she is led Clark outside for some fresh air while Batman had the situation with Lex under control. After a few minutes Lois went out to see how Clark was doing. Once Diana saw Lois coming she said something while heading off to see how the situation is going with Lex. So Diana also wanted to confront Lex on how he destroyed her life as Chloe. Chloe lost her dream of being a reporter and being content instead she faced her own hour later after Diana faced Lex she went to telling everyone that she is Chloe she went to see Clark and Lois. Lois could not believe what she heard that Diana Prince all along is her cousin who was supposed to be dead. She just hugged her and left to head back to Bruce leaving Clark alone with her.

_You are my tomorrow  
There's safety in your arms  
Where you'll go I'll follow  
'Cause you're the world where I belong_

_Right in front of you  
In front of me  
Somehow we couldn't see  
Right in front of you  
I had to fall to finally see_

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there  
Surrounding us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see_

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow  
Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there  
Surrounding us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

_I finally see... yeah  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

Clark did not know what to say but was just happy that Diana saved his life once again after a year of knowing each other. Since there were no words he just pulled her into a hug. Then he did something that he was out of character by kissing her with all the passion he held in for years. When he pulled away still holding her by the waist he spoke:

_Clark: I am the man of your dream masquerading as your best friend…_

_Diana: Clark you heard that but how?_

_Clark: A year ago on this day I had a revelation remembering a soft voice speaking to me._

_Diana: My voice but when I was done you called out 'Lana'._

_Clark: I did but that was only because I passed out right in front of her. Anyway I was holding my feeling back from you back then because I was always afraid of losing your friendship._

_Diana: Clark didn't you realize that you could never lose me because I still love you._

_Clark: I didn't back then but now I am not letting you go again._

_[Then they kissed again and soulmates found their way back together. This was all because of a long forgotten letter that meant so much to the two. The fever letter: I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait.]_

_

* * *

_

**Here is an update I found a mistake when orgianlly posting it so enjoy. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chlark: Soulmates Part V

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Richard, Lana/Pete, and Diana/Hal

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This one takes place after the season three finally of Smallville. Chloe's POV will be expressed in the song _"I Dare You" by LeAnn Rimes_ and Clark's POV will be expressed in the song _"Chains About My Heart" by Richard Marx_. This scenario takes spoiler about Chloe's future in Absolute Justice this time here destiny lies with the Green Lantern Corps.

(Chloe's POV)

_God only knows how I've needed a friend  
Who can see the boldness and pride  
Someone strong enough I can put my faith in  
Someone willing to let me inside  
So be a man and be my man_

Chloe Sullivan has had a lot to think about since the run in with the Justice Society. First Doctor Fate told her of her future that it lies outside of the Watchtower and her role. Second this past year has not gone well Clark and her have grown very distant. Third now she has decided since she has the Alan Scot's Green Lantern ring she going to face a new destiny.

_[First Chorus:]_  
_I dare you to need me  
Like nobody else  
I dare you to feel me  
Like you've never felt  
I dare you to want to want  
To wanna be good to me_

First Chloe heads over to Lois to say goodbye. Lois was shocked to say the least but she understood. Since Lois was dating a Clark she asked Lois to give him this letter. Then Chloe gave one last hug to Lois heading out the door from the farm.

_Baby you've got your reasons  
Dangling from kite strings  
But you can open your hands, let them fly  
Oh I know you won't always say and do the right things  
Oh but some things are worth a try  
So if you can, be my man_

Second person was the hardest to say goodbye to and that was Oliver. So when she made it to the Clock tower apartment interrupting his business meeting he stopped everything. Chloe explained her fate does not lie with the Justice League as Watchtower but she needed to find something new. He understood after the events with the Justice Society of America that she needed to face her fate so he bid goodbye. With one last kiss and farewell they said their piece. Chloe headed out the door and then drove to meet John Jones.

_[Second Chorus:]_  
_I dare you to know me  
Like I've never known  
I dare you to show me  
That I can be shown  
Dare you to want to want  
To wanna be good to me_

She had a long drive ahead so it gave her some time to ponder. The last year had been interesting to say the least with Clark pulling away, her trust issues, and Zod it just broke her down. At least she had some fun with Oliver after what happened with Jimmy but they both knew it would not last. Now her fate had a new direction.

_Tell me I,  
Tell me I'm the one who deserves you  
Oh and every time, every time you know that you want to  
I dare you_

She made it to the destination to meet John Jones. John promised to keep her stuff safe when she went into training until it was time to return. John was still concerned that she did not say goodbye to Kal-El in person but she explained it was her choice. She puts the ring on and waits for Hal Jordan to join her guiding her to the Green Lantern Council.

_[Third Chorus:]_  
_I dare you to hold me  
Like you never will (again)  
Kiss me and leave the world standing still  
Dare you to want to want_

Hal arrived within ten minutes and they headed to the universe. Chloe was impressed that she kept up with Hal since this is the first time she used the ring. Also Chloe felt different because the ring had an interesting affect but she figured it came with the territory. For what seemed like an hour they made it to the destination. Hal dropped her off guiding her to the council and then when to join his co-worker. Chloe walks into the room with the council. One of the council pointed to the middle and spoke

_[Repeat First chorus]_

_Council member 1: Chloe Sullivan Watchtower it is good to meet you. We asked you here in hopes you will help?_

_Chloe: I will do what I can and Hal did explain to me what happened to your female member in the battle with the yellow lanterns._

_Member 1: Yes, Arisia Rab will be missed but you are here because you possess the same abilities that she has. Hal has informed us what you have done so we hope that with training we can utilize your abilities more._

_Chloe: I hope so myself, so when do I start my training?_

_Member 1: You start you training for sector 2815 which was Arisia sector as soon as possible._

_[Chloe said her goodbyes to the council and went to join Hal and his co-workers. In two years time Chloe will have completed her training and then heading back to the life she left behind.]_

* * *

**Here is another set of two shots so hope you enjoy. Please Review**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chlark: Soulmates Part VI

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Richard, Lana/Pete, and Diana/Hal

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This one takes place after the season three finally of Smallville. Chloe's POV will be expressed in the song _"I Dare You" by LeAnn Rimes_ and Clark's POV will be expressed in the song _"Chains About My Heart" by Richard Marx_. This scenario takes spoiler about Chloe's future in Absolute Justice this time here destiny lies with the Green Lantern Corps.

(Clark's POV)

_Out of my sight… but the vision is still the same  
Out of my mind..but the memory remains unchanged  
Stones thrown in anger hold twice the hurt  
Return to sender could only make things worse_

It has been two years to the day his former best friend Chloe Sullivan left to train for the Green Lantern Corps. A lot has happened in those two years. First he broke things off with Lois after he received the letter from Chloe. Lois was mad at first but soon they built their friendship back up and to top it all off a year ago she got married to Richard White nephew of Perry White the new boss at the Daily Planet. Second after the break off he went to complete his training at the fortress coming back as a new hero Superman. Third now he is back only to discover that Chloe is back and back in journalism working for the Metropolis Star.

_[Chorus]_  
_Girl, you've got to break these chains around my heart  
Cause I've been lonely too long  
You've got to break these chains around my heart  
So I can finally get on with my life_

Speaking of the Metropolis Star has to head over there today on an errand for Lois. So he drops behind an alley near the Metropolis Star changing into his alter ego becoming Clark Kent. He makes it into the building and asks at the information desk where he can find Chloe Sullivan. The assistant calls up to her office and Chloe tell her to send him on up. He heads up then sees her in her natural habitat. He heads to the door.

_Don't ask me why… why I've lived with this all alone  
Locked up inside.. .and it's cutting me to the bone  
Love is a stranger avoiding me  
Beware of danger's the only sign I see_

_  
_[She speaks as he approaches.

Chloe: I should have known Lois would send you by Clark.

Clark: She didn't exactly send me by I kind have volunteered.

Chloe: Really?

Clark: Yes listen I am sorry for the way things happened between us and I like to make it up to you.

Chloe: Clark it was both our mistakes but it was mine mostly. Listen I will have to think about it.

Clark: I understand anyway here is what Lois wanted to get to you.

Clark handed the note to Chloe and then headed out. He felt that she just watched him leave but he did not turn around.]

_[Repeat Chorus]_  
_Girl, you've got to break these chains around my heart  
Cause I've been lonely too long  
You've got to break these chains around my heart  
So I can finally get on with my life_

After his visit with Chloe he called Lana to see if she wanted to meet him for lunch. That's right Lana and Clark had patched things up and became friends again. Also he was surprised to learn that she happily married to Pete Ross of all people and they got married around the same time as Lois and Richard. Lana was happy to meet Clark for lunch. Lana made it within ten minutes and Clark told her about his little talk with Chloe. Lana was surprised to hear Chloe was back but happy she got back into journalism. So Lana left him a piece of advice and then headed out saying see you tonight and the banquet.

_Are you listening...is there something that you'd like to say?  
Am I getting through… are you just gonna leave me this way?_

_  
_Instead of heading back to his apartment he headed back to the farm to talk with his mother before the banquet. His mother was happy to see him but could tell something was wrong. So he told his mom about the conversation he had with Chloe his mother had the same response that Lana had. So he headed out to his loft to look through old pictures of happier times and then went to change for the journalism banquet.

_Girl, you've got to break these chains around my heart  
Before it tears me in two_

_You've got to break these chains around my heart  
That's all I'm asking of you_

Clark arrived at the banquet to find Lana and Pete waiting for him. So he went to join them and talk with them. Five minutes later he caught sight of Chloe coming in with Lois and Richard and Chloe looked as beautiful as ever. He was reminded of the spring formal freshman year and all of sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by Diana who asked him to dance. After his dance with Diana he went to talk to Chloe to get things out in the open.

_You've got to break these chains around my heart  
Cause I've been lonely too long_

Clark politely asked if he could cut in to dance with her. The dancer stepped aside and let them dance. When the song was over he guided her outside so they could talk. Clark did not say anything but just kissed her before they could talk.

_You've got to break these chains around my heart  
So I can finally get on with my life_

_[Clark finally pulled back and spoke._

_Clark: Listen Chloe I meant what I said earlier today that I wanted to make things up to you._

_Chloe: Clark I understand and when I saw you today the old feelings came back. I did not know what to say so I said I think about it. After that kiss maybe I should have jumped right in._

_Clark: I understand before things go any further there is a promise I made to you freshman year._

_(Clark pulls away from Chloe to set something up and then he goes back to join her.)_

_Chloe: Is this Perfect Memory by Remy Zero?_

_Clark: Yes I promised you a night to remember that night and never got a chance to make it up to you. Now is the perfect time._

_(Chloe didn't say anything but kissed him and then she pulled away.)_

_Chloe: I agree but what are we going to say to the Justice League when they discover we are together?_

_Clark: Chloe we will tell them the truth Green Lantern._

_Chloe: I agree with that Superman by the way I like the new suit it better than the jacket and the black as the red-blue blur and the blur._

_Clark: You know I still have the jacket but it more in honor of Jimmy._

_Chloe: I glad Jimmy was a good man and I know he be happy with us._

_(They kissed again. Little did they know that Lois/Richard, Pete/Lana, and Diana/Hal were watching the whole scene play before them and finally Lois, Lana, and Pete where happy they worked things out.)]_

* * *

**Here is the second part of the new two shot. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chlark: Soulmates Part VII

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Richard, and Vicky(Chloe)/Bruce

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This one uses a character from Batman universe in it. This time the points of view are duets Chloe's POV will be expressed in the song _"( I Wasn't the one [Who said Goodbye] " by Peter Cetera and Agnetha Faltskog _and Clark's POV will be expressed in the song _"Last Thing On My Mind" by Leanne Rimes and Ronan Keating_. This scenario is Chloe Sullivan decides to go back into Journalism so she finishes her degree at Gotham University since her name is still blacklisted she writes under the alias Vicky Vale working for the Gotham Gazette . This takes place in the Superman world after Superman Returns.

(Clark's POV)

_Four o'clock in the morning  
My mind's filled with a thousand thoughts of you  
How you left me without a warning  
But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through_

Clark Kent has just returned from a five year trip to find Krypton or any remains of his home planet. That was because some astronauts had claimed to find a possibility so he went to check it out. He checked it out but is paying the price now because the person he loves Lois Lane has moved on is happy with her new fiancé Richard White. Speaking of Lois Lane he discovered that she has a son Jason but Jason is his son due to his own fault. The consequence is that he will never be the father that he can be to Jason because Richard has taken that role. So that leaves him alone but now he wonders what a once best friend and cousin to Lois Lane is doing because he realizes he loves her too late.

_  
Now I say it so clearly  
We have been together but living separate lives _

_So, I wanna tell you I'm sorry_  
_Baby, I can't find the words_  
_But, if I could_  
_Than you know I would, yeahhhhhh_

Chloe Sullivan he met in the eighth grade when she came to Smallville from Metropolis. Clark escorted her around the school that day and they instantly connected. In fact Chloe Sullivan gave him his first kiss becoming friends after that. They would have adventures investigating stories for the high school newspaper when she did not know his secret. He always felt some kind of attraction to her but pushed her away because of his crush on Lana denying his real feeling for her and that was all before she knew his secret. After high school he found out she knew his secret but Chloe was still always there for him. She protected his secret even though it put her in danger constantly. This danger built up to losing her job at the planet, discovering she had a meteor power, being infected by Brainiac and then making the move to protect him by running away with Doomsday. After all that she still protected him but in the end he pulled away after her husband Jimmy Olsen was killed because of Doomsday obsession with her. After, a year of being civil while working in the Justice League Chloe Sullivan left because of her own sanity. He let her walk out of his life and that was seven years ago. Those years over time he realizes she is the one for him.

_No, I won't let go_  
_No why we can be_  
_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_  
_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_  
_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

_  
You carried me like a river  
How far we have come still surprises me _

_Now, I look in the mirror (look in the mirror)_  
_Staring back is a man I used to be with you_  
_How I longed for you_

Over time the Justice League has changed and new members have come in. He knows that Chloe is living in Gotham working at the Gotham Gazette there newspaper. He figured out her alias is Vicky Vale that is because of her writing. There is one problem now she is happy in this new life not only top journalist for the newspaper but she is dating his best friend Bruce Wayne otherwise known as Batman. She seems to have left the league as watchtower so he never see her anymore that his fault.

_No, I won't let go_  
_No why we can be_  
_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_  
_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_  
_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_

Now that a consequence he is paying for too. Not that he has made new friends in the league but he still misses his the old one. Clark has no time to dwell he got duty to cover with the league so he heads off to join the others.

_Girl I'm sorry I was wrong_  
_Couldn't be there, should have been so strong_  
_So, I'm sorry_

_Ohhhhhhh_  
_No, I won't let go_  
_No why we can be_  
_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_  
_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_  
_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind (on my mind)_

Clark helps out with the mission then they all gather to figure out what they are going to do about Lex Luthor latest attempt to trap Superman. Yeah about a year after Chloe left Lex was found alive, which was a relief to Oliver, since he believed he killed Lex. With Lex alive the league had to be a tighter nit group protecting Superman from his greatest enemy. At times like these he wish he had Chloe around to help him and support him.

_I won't watch my life crashing down on me_  
_As I had it all right there before my eyes, yeahhhh_  
_Girl I'm sorry now you were the last thing on my mind_  
_On my mind (on my mind)_

[An hour later the meeting was done and Clark could not help notice that Bruce did not seem happy about going back to Gotham.]

Clark: Hey Bruce what is up?

Bruce: Trouble with Vicky right now.

Clark: What I thought she would make you forget about Selina Kyle.

Bruce: She did for a time but now it like we are on different wavelengths now. Also I believe that Selina is really trying to change her ways with the fact now that she has a daughter.

Clark: That is surprising but what does Vicky say about this?

Bruce: She is saying that Selina is just coming to me because Selina lost her husband recently and needs a helping hand with her daughter. Anyway she thinks that Selina is still in love with me.

Clark: Ok that is understandable because of Vicky's past being hurt. What about you are still in love with Selina?

Bruce: I admit I still am but I also care about Vicky too.

Clark: Bruce take it from someone who hurt Vicky in the past you don't want to juggle two women around when there is one you have more feeling for.

Bruce: I know and I know which one I should chose but it will only hurt the other. It does not help that Vicky gave me an ultimatum.

Clark: That hard but I am sure things will work out for the best Bruce.

Bruce: Yeah like things with Lois Lane.

Clark: Lois is happy but I realized that I love someone else too late. There happiness is all I care about.

[With that said Clark left Bruce to ponder the thoughts more. Superman flew back to the

farm maybe things will turn out so he can make it up to Chloe soon.]

* * *

**Here is the lastest edition to the story. Enjoy and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chlark: Soulmates Part VIII

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, Lois/Richard, and Vicky(Chloe)/Bruce

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This one uses a character from Batman universe in it. This time the points of view are duets Chloe's POV will be expressed in the song _"( I Wasn't the one [Who said Goodbye] " by Peter Cetera and Agnetha Faltskog _and Clark's POV will be expressed in the song _"Last Thing On My Mind" by Leanne Rimes and Ronan Keating_. This scenario is Chloe Sullivan decides to go back into Journalism so she finishes her degree at Gotham University since her name is still blacklisted she writes under the alias Vicky Vale working for the Gotham Gazette . This takes place in the Superman world after Superman Returns.

(Chloe's POV)

_Your eyes and my eyes haven't talked in quite a while  
Seems like a lifetime since I walked beside your smile  
There's a dark cloud that's hanging above  
Memories never lie  
Still we talk about the way that it was  
And I think we both know the feeling hasn't died_

Vicky Vale (a.k.a. Chloe Sullivan) was sitting at her desk still fuming about what is happening between her and Bruce Wayne her boyfriend. She had noticed lately that they have seemed to grow distant after the past few months by keeping secrets from her. This latest secret about helping an ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle was the last straw that why she gave him this latest ultimatum. She had a feeling she would know the outcome that Bruce would chose Selina because that is who he loves more. This makes her think back to her past relationships.

_I wasn't the one who said goodbye, oh no_  
_I wasn't the one who disappeared in the night_  
_And I won't be the one to say that we can't try_  
_Da Da_

The first one that she thinks back to is the one that happened before Bruce with another billionaire but this time she was still Chloe Sullivan. She had dated Oliver Queen with a friends with benefits kind of thing it worked because they really cared about other people. So when she left that life behind it did not hurt to go away and start a new life. Then there was the relationship with her husband Jimmy Olsen who ended up getting killed because she was protecting a certain friend by trusting the wrong person. At that instant Bruce Walked in and interrupted her thoughts.

_Your touch and my touch haven't spoken for some time_  
_You say we've both changed and your always on my mind_  
_I can tell you that it's over and done but I would only lose_  
_Being close to the want that I want_  
_So go on and ask me if I'm still in love with you_

[Vicky put her computer on sleep mode so she and Bruce could talk.]

Vicky: Ok Bruce what have you decided?

Bruce: Vicky I want to let you know that this has not been an easy choice and that I still want to be friends.

Vicky: So your choice is Selina and let me say I kind have predicted this. This is why because I see your eyes light up every time she is around and I could never do that for you.

Bruce: I understand I want to see you happy too.

Vicky: Bruce I will be maybe it good for me to be on my own again for a while.

Bruce: I understand but don't give up on love to easily it might be in the most unlikely of places.

Vicky: What do you mean with that?

Bruce: Let just say an old friend was inquiring about you at the Justice League meeting last night.

[With that said Bruce got up giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then headed out. Vicky was just left in shock because she knew who that certain friend was.]

_  
I wasn't the one who said goodbye, oh no  
I wasn't the one who disappeared in the night  
And I won't be the one to say that we can't try  
Da Da  
_Vicky went back to her desk not knowing what to think. First that was the last thing she expected for Bruce to say let alone Clark asking about her. Second she had left that life behind seven years ago because she was tired of being the back pocket girl to Clark Kent's life. Third she knew that Clark was dating her cousin but maybe he is feeling lonely because he left without so much as a goodbye. For three weeks Lois ranted to her over the phone about it and then she found out she has a nephew that is Clark's son. Fourth she knows that Clark is probably in moping mode as she use to call it because he blew his chances a long time ago. Finally she was not going down old broken roads again.

_  
There was no need for you to ask - please don't ask  
You oughta know by now, ooo babe, I want you back _

She had no more time to dwell on it because she had to finish this article before she got ready Pulitzer ceremony. That is the one thing she was happy about because Chloe will be fulfilling a long time dream if she got the Pulitzer just she reached it a roundabout way. After what Bruce said she wondered if she will see Clark there maybe she could get the truth behind Bruce's statement.

_I wasn't the one who said goodbye, oh no_  
_I wasn't the one who disappeared in the night_

At five she was done for the day printing out her article for the editor and then she headed to her apartment to get ready. Once she made it to the apartment she found her dress and changed into it. An hour later she was ready and called a taxi to take her. So she got to the ceremony paying the taxi driver heading in for it. As she was heading in she thought back to time in her senior year that she was prom queen and went stag it all brought her back. Once in the hall she found her seat and low and behold she was sitting at the table Clark was at and that was not all she was sitting next to him. It was awkward to say the least but Lois eased the awkwardness with giving her a big hug and then the ceremony started. When it was time for the best article in journalistic achievement it was awarded to Vicky Vale and she was shocked. She got up and accepted it then headed back to the table with a smile on her face.

_I wasn't the one who said goodbye, oh no_  
_I wasn't the one who disappeared in the night_

[Two hours later the ceremony was over, Lois and Richard said goodbye to Vicky saying congratulations on the win then left in a taxi. As for Clark he stayed behind offering to walk her home so they could talk.]

Vicky: So Clark what with this walk

Clark: First off I wanted to congratulate you on the win I know it been a dream for you Chloe. Second I wanted to see how you were doing with what is happening with Bruce?

Vicky: Thanks Clark. As for Bruce we broke up earlier today and I kind of knew that would happen. What is the sudden interest in my life Clark?

Clark: It just you were my friend once and I still care that why the interest.

Vicky: I don't know what to say to that Clark because we have not talked in seven years.

Clark: I understand but am glad to see you happy. Well I better get going.

(Clark turned to leave but before he could leave Vicky stopped him. Clark turned back to her saw the look in her eyes making his move by kissing her. When they came up for air it was Vicky who spoke.)

Vicky: Wow the spark is still there. I guess Bruce was right when he left.

Clark: I agree with the spark. What did Bruce say before he left?

Vicky: Just saying that you were inquiring about me last week.

Clark: Why did you stop me Chloe?

Vicky: I missed you Clark and maybe we can look into being more than friends this time.

Clark: I agree and missed you too Chloe.

Vicky: Let's get out of here before we draw anymore attention.

[With that said Clark let Chloe lead him by the hand to the taxi. They headed back to her place to talk and catch up. So they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms for the start of a new beginning.]

* * *

**Here is the last of the latest two shot. Enjoy and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chlark: Soulmates Part IX

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, and Lois/Oliver

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This goes totally outside the Smallville Universe and into the Superman Universe. Chloe's POV will be expressed in _"I Think I'm In Love With You"_ by Jessica Simpson and Clark's POV we be expressed in _"Crush"_ by Jennifer Paige. In the Superman Universe Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan don't meet until they are adults. Chloe Sullivan is still the cousin of Lois Lane however she was raised in Gotham had just come to visit her newly engaged cousin. Also she is hiding a secret that she is the mysterious Watchtower working for the League part time. As for Clark Kent he has been working with Lois a year and doubling he life as Superman Lois named his hero ego. This is Superman Universe with the Smallville and DC comic's characters.

(Chloe's POV)

_Every time you'r near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is _

Chloe Sullivan was sitting at her cousin desk waiting for her to get out of a meeting with Perry White her editor. So she figured she get some work done sending her latest article to her editor at the Gotham Gazette. She was also thrilled because finally she get to meet Clark Kent her cousins reporter partner that her cousin just happened to walk in. Chloe thought he was more handsome in person so she finishes up her article and thinks she just fell in love at first sight.

_[CHORUS]__  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you _

_Just the other night baby_  
_I saw you hangin_  
_You were with your crew I was with mine too_  
_You took me by surprise_  
_When you turn and look me in my eyes_  
_Boy you really blow my mind_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_  
_But, I think I know what it is_

She always though love at first sight was a cliché but apparently she has not found the right person. Lois just walked up to the desk and greeted Clark in her typical way and noticed Chloe has stopped by. Then Chloe noticed Lois's ring and she thought this is not good and by the look on Clark's face he wonder that too but she wondered why.

_[CHORUS]__  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_  
_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_  
_In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you_  
_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

Then when Lois went to the break room to bring Chloe coffee she took a closer look and figured it out. Clark Kent was in fact Superman more precisely Kal-El that the league worked with periodically as Watchtower. However as Watchtower she used a voice distorter so no other hero in the league knew Watchtower was her but Lois's recent engagement to Oliver changed everything. Watchtower may need to reveal her identity soon to the league because she is sure Oliver told Lois about Green Arrow.

_[CHORUS]__  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Something strange has come over me_  
_Got me going out of my mind_  
_Never met a guy like you before_  
_You make me feel special inside_

_This opened a whole new can of worms that Chloe was about to change in her life. Not only was she here at the Daily Planet to visit Lois but also talk to Perry White about getting a job at this newspaper. Along with the last article she was sending her boss was a two weeks' notice that she was moving on and she had warned her boss knew this was coming. She had already found a place to live but needed to tell Lois that she be back into Metropolis. It looked like Lois had good news too so after the coffee her talk with Perry the editor. She finished her coffee and left Lois and Clark to meet with Perry. _

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_  
_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_  
_Boy I think I'm in love with you_  
_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_  
_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_  
_Boy I think I'm in love with you_  
_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

An hour later Chloe Sullivan came out of Perry's office with a smile on her face meaning she got the job. Lois and even Clark noticed the look on her face. Chloe walked over to finally speak to Clark and tell Lois what was going on.

_(repeat til fade)_

[Back in the newsroom of the Daily Planet Chloe Sullivan spoke.]

Chloe: Well this has been an interesting morning.

Lois: Sure has baby cuz but wondering why you are here.

Clark: That I like to know too. By the way who are you?

Chloe: Well as you can tell I am Lois Lane's cousin but my real name is Chloe Sullivan.

Clark: Chloe Sullivan as in the one from the Gotham Gazette?

Chloe: Yeah that me however I thinking of a change. By the way Clark Kent it nice to finally meet you after Lois has told me about you.

Clark: Thanks.

Lois: What about the change?

Chloe: Well as you can see I met with Perry to get a job here because I moving back to Metropolis.

Lois: That why you came out with a smile I take it he hired you.

Clark: Well from what I read of her work she is just as good as you Lois. I guess the journalism runs in the family.

Chloe: Yeah sure does and I did get the job. I want to hear how Oliver proposed to you last night.

Lois: He did it last night and I tell you more over lunch.

(she turned to talk to Clark to invite him to come but found him gone. So she turned back to Chloe.)

Lois: Well I guess Smallville had something important to do.

Chloe: Lois I am sure he will meet us when he is done. It just gives us more cousin time.

[With that said Lois was out the door first followed by Chloe who knew that Clark Kent was indeed Superman with the way he just disappeared. So this is the new beginning in Chloe Sullivan's life.]

* * *

**Here is another two shot update. Enjoy and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chlark: Soulmates Part X

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, and Lois/Oliver

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. This goes totally outside the Smallville Universe and into the Superman Universe. Chloe's POV will be expressed in _"I Think I'm In Love With You"_ by Jessica Simpson and Clark's POV we be expressed in _"Crush"_ by Jennifer Paige. In the Superman Universe Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan don't meet until they are adults. Chloe Sullivan is still the cousin of Lois Lane however she was raised in Gotham had just come to visit her newly engaged cousin. Also she is hiding a secret that she is the mysterious Watchtower working for the League part time. As for Clark Kent he has been working with Lois a year and doubling he life as Superman Lois named his hero ego. This is Superman Universe with the Smallville and DC comic's characters.

(Clark's POV)

_Ahh, crush, ahhh…._

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby_

Kal-El flew through the skies after he did his rescue to clear his mind. This has been an interesting day to say the least and the last thing he expected to find love at first sight. The love at first sight happened to be his partner's cousin who happened to be sitting at Lois's desk when he came in. As Clark Kent he gave up on his crush with Lois after six months discovering that her eyes will always fall for Superman. Then he discovered that Lois was in love with Oliver Queen who happens to be the Green Arrow so he gave up on finding love. Today he may have found his chance with Chloe Sullivan who seems to have a mystery of her own he could not quite figure it out.

_So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny_

_It's just (uhhh) a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just (uhhh) some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

That was a mystery he wanted to figure out and looks like with the latest development that Oliver proposed to Lois that he was going to find out. There was also something familiar with Chloe's voice he thinks he knows the voice even though the person distorts her voice. Now that he thinks of it in all likely hood there is a big possibility she is Watchtower as this person who fills in for Oracle time to time. So he wants to get to know her and find out the mystery of his new crush. Speaking of which he had happened to hear Chloe's comment and so he went to meet the ladies for lunch to find out how Oliver proposed to her.

_It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"_

_So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll pay loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny_

They had an enjoyable lunch at the dinner and Lois left to meet Oliver leaving Clark and Chloe to talk some more. She had asked him to help her move some of her stuff into her new place in Metropolis. He said sure they headed around the corner into a tall building and it was her new place. Once up in top of the building it was beautiful view filled with some boxes and some furniture that what she needed help with putting it where see wants.

_It's just (uhhh) a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just (uhhh) some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me_

Two hours later they were done. Then Oliver called on Clark was cell so they can figure out how to tell Lois of the league. So they decided to do it tonight and Clark had to make a decision to tell Lois about his secret identity as Superman. Also Oliver gave him a timeline he had to decide to tell her by tonight. Chloe came over to him and saw the look on his face wondering if there was anything she could help him with. It was so easy to talk to Chloe so he told her what is going on. Then Chloe told him something that he always had a suspicion about that she was Watchtower and she understood that she needed to tell the rest of the team alongside Clark.

_It's just (uhhh) a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just (uhhh) some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

_It's just (uhhh) a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just (uhhh) some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

[That night Clark changed into Superman and went to pick up Chloe so they could head over together. Once inside they all the heroes and Lois so it was time to tell all.]

Lois: Superman what are you doing here?

Kal-El: Well Lois I am here because I help out the group of heroes here sometime but I also need to tell you something else.

Lois: I understand that but what is my cousin doing here tonight?

Chloe: Lois I need to tell the heroes and you about something but I rather have Superman go first because it will be less shock to less people then mine.

Kal-El: Well Lois you know how Oliver Queen is Green Arrow's secret identity and he told you that last night. Also all the other heroes in here have a secret identity and like these heroes I do have a secret identity that is very close to you.

Lois: The only other person very close to me is my partner Clark Kent but he acts so different it can't be him.

(Just then Superman had spin around to reveal that he was indeed Clark Kent her mild-manner reporter partner.)

Lois: I can't believe that you work with me for over a year and I never saw that you two were the same. So as I told Oliver last night when he told me about the Green Arrow and tonight with the others you can trust me not to reveal your secret.

Kal-El: Thank you Lois you are a good friend.

(This time Oliver joined in wanting to know what Chloe has to say.)

Oliver: Now that we got Superman out of the way what is with the extra guest?

Chloe: hey Oliver I watch it I am soon to be your cousin-in-law so I watched it.

Oliver: Dang you really are my fiancé's cousin you act like that.

Chloe: You right Oliver why did you think Lois and I were so close when we were younger. Anyway I wanted to reveal to you guys Watchtower's secret identity. When she fills in for Oracle she works behind the scenes however lately with the move to a new area and other things that have come to light I needed to reveal myself.

Lois: So this was your second job working for the Justice League as Watchtower that sneaky cuz.

Chloe: That was not my intention but I need to do this if Oliver is going to be in our family.

Kal-El: Well I for one am glad that we cleared this tonight. I guess we are done for tonight.

Chloe: Yeah and I sure Oliver and Lois have a busy night so Superman and Watchtower will leave you two alone. I will be in touch in the future.

(Superman picked Watchtower up in his arms outside the door and flew back to her new place.)

Chloe: Well Lois took my news better than I thought.

Clark: I can say the same for her with mine. Anyway I don't do this often but I was wondering if you like to go out with me tomorrow night.

Chloe: I would love to Clark.

[Clark just smiled then headed out the balcony window back to his place to prepare for tomorrow. He happened to look back and notice Chloe still on the balcony looking out to the stars and knew that Chloe would be his soulmate.]

* * *

**Here us the latest edition to the sereies of Two-Shots. Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chlark: Soulmates Part XI

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, and Bruce/Diana mentions of Chloe/Oliver, Lois and Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. Clark's POV will expressed with the song _'If I Could Turn Back Time' by_ _Cher_ and Chloe's POV will be expressed with the song _'Save the Best for Last' by Vanessa Williams__**. **_**I**have been thinking of how to make Chloe Power Girl for a while in this two shot series so today I was listen to two of my favorite songs and got an idea. So here it is it has been 40 years since the fateful day that Chloe Sullivan was killed by Lex only to die Oliver Queen's arms. As a witness to the death of his onetime best friend Clark Kent regretted the way he treated her. Now ten years after the death of Lois Lane Kent his wife and cousin of Chloe Sullivan Clark is realizing that a certain Karen Starr computer programmer might be his long dead best friend and the woman he always has loved.

(Clark's POV)

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that've hurt you  
And you'd stay_

Clark Kent has been in a somber mood lately mostly because he lost the love of his life Lois Lane to lung cancer ten years ago. Speaking of his wife he realized that he pushed away the one friend who was by his side all the time and even knew his secret before Lois. That said friend was Chloe Sullivan cousin to his wife but the girl that gave him his first kiss. That friendship fell apart due to many things over the years and the one that broke the camel's back was what pushed her to her second husband Oliver Queen when her first husband was killed by Doomsday.

_I don't know why I did the things I did  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Prides like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't wanna see you go  
I know I made you cry, but baby.._

Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen had a good few years together and a strong love but he always felt that it was second choice for both. He had his own issues but feeling like Lois was his first choice and she was the love of his life but felt more for the cousin who should have been the love of his life. Chloe Sullivan was the one that got away he had only himself to blame.

_  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that've hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
And you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

This blame was because he pulled away at a time that she needed him after Jimmy died. So she turned to Oliver who was dealing with his own demons who after losing Lois to him. The blame further continued when he discovered while he was dating Lois that Chloe and Oliver were an item. Then two years after that discovery Chloe and Oliver had gotten married and left for Star City. So his contact with Chloe became more distant and only on work basis while she worked as Watchtower for the League. Then the fateful day came when Lex Luthor came back from the dead and murdered Chloe in front of his eyes and she died him Oliver's arms. That is when he realized that he loves Chloe more than a friend and should have been with him.

_(If I could turn back time)_  
_My world was shattered, I was torn apart_  
_Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart_  
_When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care_  
_But I lost everything darlin then and there_  
_Too strong to tell you I was sorry_  
_Too proud to tell you I was wrong_  
_I know I was blind, and darlin..._

After that he turned away from everyone even his girlfriend Lois. When he came back one year later he proposed to Lois after working things out with her and they lived a long happy life knowing Chloe was watching over them. Four years later a new hero arrived on the scene possessing Kryptonian powers but not really sure who she is. So Lois and Clark helped her adjusting to being here forming the identity of Karen Starr computer programmer and Power Girl she has become the friend and leader to the Justice Society.

_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_I'd take back those words that've hurt you_  
_and you'd stay_  
_If I could reach the stars_  
_I'd give them all to you_  
_and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

At times he swears he sees Chloe Sullivan his old friend but it cannot be because Chloe is dead and has been dead for 40 years. So he focuses on the tasks ahead being a hero and reporter making the future a better place for people like him. This is even getting harder for him after Lois died he pulled away from everyone his friends and family disappearing in Fortress of Solitude.

_If I could turn back time..._  
_If I could turn back time..._  
_If I could turn back time..._  
_Oh baby..._

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_  
_I didn't wanna see you go_  
_I know I made you cry, but_

In his disappearance he was thrust into a parallel universe where Chloe was still alive and they were together and happy. When he came back he would give anything to have that life but he blew and knows big time. So he will live his life to best of his ability alone forever being the savior of this world.

_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_I'd take back those words that hurt you.._  
_If I could reach the stars_  
_I'd give them all to you_  
_and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_  
_If I could find a way_  
_and maybe, maybe, maybe you'd stay_

So today here he was at the gravesite of the woman who got away or the love that got away. He comes here every year on this day talking to Chloe like she was alive. It is her birthday he remembers the times that they had together. Another good friend asks him why he comes that friend is Diana Prince-Wayne or Wonder Woman so he relates the story of his long dead best friend.

_If I could reach the stars_  
_I'd give them all to you_

[Little did he know that he has someone in the background watching him on this day while he put flowers on the grave and talking to Chloe.]

Clark: Hey Chloe I miss you and love you. I sorry I never got to say that when you were alive but you were always there for me. I became the hero that you wanted me to be but pay a big price losing you in the process. I miss you and happy birthday Chlo.

(Then Clark flew off leaving without noticing the figure who came out behind the shadows walking over the same grave.)

Karen: Hey me yeah I finally remember who I am took me a long time. I have to die three times to realize what I gotten myself into. This is just another crazy story of my life but as for Clark man I miss him, but I don't know what to say. Chloe Sullivan who once was dead is back maybe she can have the life with the man she loves soon.

(She turns to Lois's grave who is next to hers.)

Karen: Hey cuz I am so sorry I was not here when you died. I proud of you for the life you have built as a reporter being left in my shadow. I miss you and thank you for watching over me and helping me when I first returned as Karen. I will always keep a special place in my heart for you take care. I know it's my birthday and if you were here we have fun. I love you.

(She put the flowers down and then flew off herself.)

[Little did she know that Clark had turned around, flew back hiding in the shadows and hearing everything. Clark could not believe that his friend has been alive all this time but did not remember and now that she is back he not letting her go this time.]

* * *

**Here is the first part of the newest edition to this two shot series. Enjoy and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chlark: Soulmates Part XII

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark, and Bruce/Diana mentions of Chloe/Oliver, Lois and Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally this was just going to be a simple two-shot but I decided to make it into a series of two-shots with different scenarios. Using songs to express different points of views of Clark and Chloe, so here is another one. Clark's POV will expressed with the song _'If I Could Turn Back Time' by_ _Cher_ and Chloe's POV will be expressed with the song _'Save the Best for Last' by Vanessa Williams__**. **_**I**have been thinking of how to make Chloe Power Girl for a while in this two shot series so today I was listen to two of my favorite songs and got an idea. So here it is it has been 40 years since the fateful day that Chloe Sullivan was killed by Lex only to die Oliver Queen's arms. As a witness to the death of his onetime best friend Clark Kent regretted the way he treated her. Now ten years after the death of Lois Lane Kent his wife and cousin of Chloe Sullivan Clark is realizing that a certain Karen Starr computer programmer might be his long dead best friend and the woman he always has loved.

(Chloe's POV)

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough_

The day after Chloe Sullivan's birthday Karen Starr was back at the graveyard visiting Oliver Queen's grave who died five years ago. When Oliver died she had no clue that she was his supposed dead wife Chloe Sullivan let alone the mother of his now adult son Connor Hawk Queen. Connor was only a week old when Chloe was killed by Lex dying in her husband arms. She also remembers that Clark saw the whole thing and was heartbroken himself but she only hope he was there for his girlfriend and her cousin because Lois had just told her she was seven months pregnant. That was a miracle baby because Clark was not even sure he could have kids. Chloe never knew what happened.

_And now we're standing face to face_  
_Isn't this world a crazy place_  
_Just when I thought our chance had passed_  
_You go and save the best for last_

She remembers the first time she was back as Karen Starr and the help Lois and Clark helped her adjust back into life with her new powers. So here she was Power Girl and Karen Starr a computer programmer that is a far cry from Watchtower who used to hack into security files to protect Clark's secret.

_All of the nights you came to me_  
_When some silly girl had set you free_  
_You wondered how you'd make it through_  
_I wondered what was wrong with you_

[She crotched down to the grave and put the flowers down to talk to Oliver.]

Karen: Hey Ollie bet you never would have thought that the woman you have worked beside for years was your supposed dead wife. Come to think of it something that started out just for fun like a friends with benefits thing turned into something more. Connor has grown into an amazing man the more I look at him he looks so much like my father that is good to see. I love you Ollie and miss you and I was glad Dinah was there for you when I couldn't be.

[When she was done speaking she stood there pondering if she should tell Clark that his long dead best friend is alive.]

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else_  
_And share your dreams with me_  
_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_  
_Is the one thing you can't see_

The funny thing is she would have never thought the day she met Clark Kent it would change her life. She remembers being the first to kiss him and they became friends. She loved Clark from the first time she met him and knew he was the love of her life but Clark never saw it. Their relationship has always been indefinable. When she looks at Jason she sees the young farm-boy she has always loved and always will love.

_And now we're standing face to face_  
_Isn't this world a crazy place_  
_Just when I thought our chance had passed_  
_You go and save the best for last_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_  
_Is the one thing you can't see_

After she was done at Oliver's grave she headed over to the grave of a dear friend and first husband that she loved. The funny thing is he may have been the causality of a mistake that she made but she loved him no doubt about that. She may have loved him but like Oliver he was always Chloe's second choice because first in her heart will always be Clark Kent the flannel loving farm-boy alien that she fell in love with the first day in Smallville.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last_

[She bends down and touches the grave speaking.]

Karen: Jimmy I sorry I have not been around to visit more often. You have probably figured out that I did not remember the life of Chloe Sullivan but now I do. I miss you and sorry you got in the middle of my mistake with Davis. Yes I am taking all the responsibility for it no matter how much I want to blame Clark it was my fault more than his. That mistake tore a friendship built on years apart I miss him and hope one day I can tell him I love him and that never has gone away.

(Just then a figure stepped out behind the shadows walking over to her. Then without her turning around he spoke.)

Clark: I think you just did Chlo.

(Karen turned around to see Clark standing behind there with a spark in his eyes that she has not seen in a long time.)

Karen: Chlo no one has called me that in a long time. Just so you know I am proud of the hero you have become.

Clark: Thank you Chloe it has been because I finally saw whatever you saw in me. How are you alive?

Karen: Let's just say a certain AI is involved.

Clark: Jor-El even now he still has his secrets. It just matters that you are here now and I'm in love with you and always have been.

Karen: I meant what I said I love you and that has never stopped.

(Then Clark kissed her. He pulled away just holding her in his arms)

Clark: You know Bruce once asked me why I look at you at times like I have seen a ghost.

Karen: Funny his wife Diana used to say something similar to me. Anyway how did our kids become good friends?

Clark: They grew up together even though I was gone for the first year of their lives. Yes I did abandon Lois when she was pregnant but realized my mistake after my grief.

Karen: So when you came back you discovered that they were friends. Clark you got to stop running when things get tough.

Clark: After Lois died it is the last time but I hope to make things up to you Chlo.

Karen: I hope to do the same. You know every time I look at your son Jason Samuel Kent I see the farm-boy I first fell in love with.

Clark: I feel the same way with Connor.

(Then he kissed her again and they flew off to spend time together.)

[In the heavens the ghost of Henry James Olsen, Lois Joann Lane, and Oliver Jonas Queen were smiling down at the scene they just saw. Finally two separated friends who were always meant to be finally made their way back to each other.]

* * *

**Noticed I had a double chapter published so here is the actual chapter. Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chlark: Soulmates Part XIII

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Superman comic mythological universe and Smallville universe but now it a two shot because as I thought about it the story has taken a life of its own. Also based on two songs that shows Chloe's or Clark's point of view. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _Nobody Wants to Be Lonely by Ricky Martin,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Insensitive by_ _Leann Rimes_. This is drawn on a feeling theory that I have that Alia is somehow connected to Chloe.

(Chloe's POV)

_There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow_

Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me, Come to me  
Can't you see that

Alia looked over to Kal-El and thought back to the first time these two heroes met. Alia had just come in with the Justice League International to help Justice League America needless to say Kal-El was not happy to see her. She was supposed to be dead or so they thought but what he did not know was that she was none other than Chloe Sullivan who died at the hands of protecting his secret. Now here his best friend was posing as the Kryptonian hero Phoenix. After that save they went to talk on what needs to be done and also she needed to explain how Alia is Alia explained how she is alive and that she wants to make amends to her actions but she needed a secret identity. She wanted to honor another hero that she admired Chloe Sullivan needless to say Clark and Oliver rejected the idea. Clark had his own reasons to reject the idea but it was more understandable for Oliver to reject. After all Oliver was her husband at the time of Chloe's death but she was able to convince Oliver that it was a good idea.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
_Nobody wants to cry_  
_My body's longing to hold you_  
_so bad it hurts inside_  
_Time is precious and it's slipping away_  
_and I've been waiting for you all of my life_  
_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_  
_Why don't you let me love you_

_  
Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby_

The matter of Clark was another story it took him longer to accept because he blamed himself for Chloe's death. Eventually with a little convincing by his wife Lois who thought this was a wonderful idea made him see reason. Clark finally relented and let it happen but was still more skeptical of the situation. Over time his attitude changed as Alia proved herself as a hero. There were also times that Alia wanted to tell Clark who she really was.

_  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying_

_  
I want to feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no_

The reason is there was a time Clark and her where the best of friends. Mostly because of what she did to protect the secret drove a wedge between them. Chloe first husband killed because of an infection of an enemy to Clark drove them apart. So things were never the same after Jimmy's death and they were civil to each other and she turned to Oliver. That was fun but grew into something more and they got married and had a son but then Chloe was killed on a mission as Watchtower. Leaving that life behind but she was glad to see that Oliver moved on at first with Dinah Lance and then Diana Prince his current wife right now.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
_Nobody wants to cry_  
_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
_I don't want to be lonely_  
_Nobody wants to cry_  
_I don't want to cry_  
_My body's longing to hold you_  
_I'm longing to hold you_  
_so bad it hurts inside_  
_Time is precious and it's slipping away_  
_and I've been waiting for you all of my life_  
_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_  
_Why don't you let me love you_  
_Why don't you let me love you_  
_Why, oh why, why, why, why, why_

When she came back she had lovers but nothing to serious because she was still trying to get used to the powers. The more interesting thing was is that her destiny carried something more. She originally thought that Alia was an assassin who died three times one on Krypton with Kandor, a future version with her, and finally the clone that killed Jor-El that Major Zod killed. Despite all the times she died Chloe had experienced similar things and she wanted to know why. Chloe discovered that Alia was her mother making her half Kryptonian that is what made her bond with Clark so strong. Finally Alia was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kal-El and Oliver arguing bring up things in the past. This argument got worse when Oliver brought up Lois's name in the argument because they both cared for Lois but Lois died five years ago. Clark was still grieving about it and that's when things it the fan because Alia has had enough.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
_I don't want to cry_  
_Nobody wants to cry_  
_My body's longing to hold you_  
_so bad it hurts inside_  
_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
_I don't want to be lonely_  
_Nobody wants to cry_

[They were all in the conference room with the four leaders the scene hit the fan.]

Alia: Kal-El and Oliver you don't need to bring in two people who are dead into this fight. They are dead and there is nothing you can do about it.

Diana: Oliver she is right besides think about your son Connor who is so much like his mother.

Oliver: I know that was a low blow but Clark got to learn not to abandon his friends with grief.

Alia: Oliver it the way he grieves and she was the love of his life for a while.

Kal-El: Alia's got a point about that I did love Lois but felt she was only second choice. My first choice I pushed away and did not realize that she was the one that I should have been with.

Oliver: That was my wife that you were talking about.

Clark: You had more feelings for my wife.

Diana: Kal and Ollie this is endless debate besides you got two teenage sons to worry about from them. Connor Gabriel Queen and Christopher Jonathan Kent need you two now that they are growing into their powers.

(After Diana made that statement Alia realized something Connor must have inherited her powers that could be a problem. All of saddened Kal-El noticed her reaction asked.]

Kal-El: Alia is everything all right?

Alia: Geeze Clark oblivious much.

Kal-El and Oliver: (Unison) Chloe? What you been alive all this time but how?

Alia: Yes but that a long story but I need to talk to Kal-El alone first.

[Diana went over to join Oliver and they left the two alone. Kal-El went to sit next to Alia patiently waiting for an explanation.]

* * *

**Here is the latest edition of the series of two-shots. Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chlark: Soulmates Part XIV

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Superman comic mythological universe and Smallville universe but now it a two shot because as I thought about it the story has taken a life of its own. Also based on two songs that shows Chloe's or Clark's point of view. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _Nobody Wants to Be Lonely by Ricky Martin,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Insensitive by_ _Leann Rimes_. This is drawn on a feeling theory that I have that Alia is somehow connected to Chloe.

(Clark's POV)

_How do you cool your lips_

_After a summer's kiss?_

_How do you rid the sweat_

_After the body bliss?_

Kal-El could not believe it that Chloe has been alive all this time. He understood why she never told him before now because things did not end well between them. Their friendship was on the rocks when things went downhill after Jimmy was killed by Davis that turned out to be Doomsday. One thing he was grateful for is that Oliver was there even though he had his problems. Clark was not happy at first when he found out about the relationship but he accepted it eventually. Lois was not happy too but who were they to judge it because they were doing something similar. The fact was he knew how Chloe felt about him but he just pushed whatever their relationship was away.

_How do you turn your eyes_

_From the romantic glare?_

_How do you block the sound of a voice_

_You'd know anywhere?_

_Oh i really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual goodbyes_

The year after her husband Jimmy died she left with Oliver to start a new life. The next thing he knew is that Clark and Lois were invited to their wedding. They went to the wedding and then Clark went off to finish training at the fortress. Before he left to finish training he told Lois his secret and then made love. Then he went into training for five years not knowing that was the night Chris was conceived. After the training was done he comes home to find Lois with a four year old waiting for him. The reunion was nice and Chloe was visiting with Oliver he discovered that Chloe and Oliver had Connor. Connor was three. The boys became great friends and then the incident that changed their lives. Superman had discovered with the league that Lex was alive. All were in danger Lex figured out who Watchtower was and killed Chloe all he could do is watch because he was fighting Kryptonite. Eventually he got the Kryptonite away and then ran over to Chloe taking her back to the Watchtower. Clark and Chloe worked things out and then she died in his arms while Oliver was holding Connor. The funeral was healed the next day. Clark made a promise to himself that he would watch over Connor and Oliver for Chloe to make it up to her.

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

_Told me maybe you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

_How do you numb your skin_

_After the warmest touch?_

_How do you slow your blood_

_After the body rush?_

Then when Alia showed up ten years later saving Superman's life he was not happy because he knew that she was dead. Then Alia explained that she wanted to make up for the mistakes she did. So it took him a while to trust her but proved herself becoming the Phoenix. As for her secret identity he was surprised that she wanted to use the name she did because it was the name of someone she cared about. As usual he was not happy being reminded of his mistakes. Then she explained why and Lois helped him see reason so he accepted the jester.

_How do you free your soul_

_After you've found a friend?_

_How do you teach your heart_

_It's time to fall in love again?_

_Oh you probably won't remember me_

_It's probably ancient history_

_I'm one of the chosen few_

_Who went ahead and fell for you_

What surprised him the most was that he did not actually put together that Alia is Chloe. At times Alia would do something that reminded him of Chloe and even Lois saw it at times. As usual they pushed the notion away because there was no possible way. Now he was not quite sure that was the best approach because at times he had the feeling that she is alive.

_I'm out of vogue i'm out of touch_

_I fell too fast i feel too much_

_I thought that you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

_I really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual goodbyes_

Then Lois died of lung cancer five years ago and he grieved his wife. First he isolated himself in the Fortress of Solitude because he lost the love of his life. That was not all because he had no more family around expect Connor but most importantly he lost the one friend who was there for him when Lex killed her. After time in the fortress he returned to his life getting retribution for Chloe's death by putting Lex behind bars. He had help from the league especially Oliver and Diana Queen. While he was gone in the fortress Oliver and Diana took care of Chris while he was gone. Finally when Clark walked through the door to see Chris at Oliver's Chris ran straight over him happy to see him. Also he was amazed how much Connor had grown and started looking like his grandfather. So now here he was waiting for the explaination.

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

_Told me maybe you might have some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive, insensitive, insensitive_

[Sitting in the conference room neither of them knew what to say. So Clark had enough of the silence and started.]

Clark: You know only two people have that kind of whit when it comes to the snark.

Chloe: We are family even though I miss her.

Clark: Yeah I do too. What I don't understand how you are alive?

Chloe: Would you believe me if I say I am part Kryptonian more specifically Kandorian?

Clark: What that is impossible is it?

Chloe: All the things that happened in my life since I met you were for a purpose. Even with my knack for investigating the strange to get to the truth of the meteor shower in Smallville. Clark Alia was my mother.

Clark: What I thought Moira Sullivan was your mother?

Chloe: She was my Earth mother but like your father the daughters have a journey too. Alia was sent to Earth for hers and met my father Gabe Sullivan much like your father falling for an Earth woman they fell for each other. However Alia got pregnant and her father heard about it demanded she come back. As for me she did not want her daughter in that type of environment so she left me with my father. Shortly after Alia left us my dad met Moira and fell in love with me.

Clark: Chlo wow all this time you were part Kryptonian but about the meteor power?

Chloe: Well that was the first power to manifest itself. The Brainiac infection suppressed the power but it also changed the power. With all the other stuff happened it changed my DNA and now I am full Kryptonian. So with the last time coming back from the dead I came up with the hero Phoenix.

Clark: A Phoenix is reborn through their ashes. There were times I look at you and think it was Chloe through the little quirks that you have.

Chloe: Yeah and the times Kal came out to play he even said things that made me think he knew.

Clark: I know this comes too late because you had to die for me to realize it but I love you. I am in love with you and you are the girl of my dreams masquerading as my best friend.

(Chloe did not say anything because she couldn't. Clark got up, moved closer to her, giving her a hug, and then Chloe did something very like her old self pulling him down for a kiss. This kiss was the kiss long awaited for and then they pulled apart staying in each other's arms.)

Chloe: I love you too and that has never stopped. As for the past it all in the past Clark we were young and made mistakes.

Clark: Yeah and I think Lois knew that something was up with you.

(Just then Oliver and Diana came back in with Connor and Chris was there too.)

Oliver: Chloe I think your son wants to talk to you.

Chloe: Wow he looks so much like his grandfather.

[Chloe shifted and only now was holding Clark's hand as they went over to talk to Connor and Chris wanted to know what was going on. So they all sat in the conference room for the reunion. Finally Clark and Chloe flew back to each other.]

* * *

**Here is the latest edition of the series of two-shots. Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chlark: Soulmates Part XV

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Superman comic mythological universe and Batman universe but now it a two shot because as I thought about it the story has taken a life of its own. Also based on two songs that shows Chloe's or Clark's point of view. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _End of Camelot by Peter Cetera,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback_. This is when Clark Kent meets Chloe Sullivan as an adult but she has a secret.

(Clark's POV)

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Clark Kent was standing at the punch table at another of Bruce Wayne's ball for the top journalist in the field from the most reputable papers. He only came because he was a good friend of Bruce and also his partner Lois Lane happened to be Bruce's date. He remember when he first came to Metropolis after college to get a job at Daily Planet he instantly fell for her but she never looked his way. Lois had her eyes set on his hero alter ego Superman and passed the mild manner reporter Clark Kent. So for now he wondered if he find the special someone for him.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

At first he thought that would be in his high school sweetheart Lana Lang. In high school they were the talk of the town the quarterback and the cheerleading captain perfect couple. However when they graduated Clark and Lana went their separate ways him off for training and he fashion school so that was the end of that relationship. Then in college he had Lori Lemaris who turned out to be a mermaid that was great but it did not last. This latest crush on Lois had not panned out so he was about to give up and then she walked in.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_  
_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu_  
_Me standing here with you_  
_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end_  
_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

That person was a petite little blond who just happens to be the cousin of Lois Lane. This petite little blond Chloe Sullivan was from Gotham and also friends with Bruce. Bruce and Chloe had dated up until last year but things did not work out. Now that Bruce is with Lois that left Chloe free but now he was even more tongue tied trying to talk to her and that never had happened with the others. This morning at the Daily Planet when he met her she was waiting for Lois to grab lunch. He happened to overhear that Chloe was going to be at the ball just going by alone. Also he read Chloe's work for the Gotham Gazette and sees why journalism runs in the family.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

After Clark met her he thought there was something special about Chloe. He also took some time to think back he had heard the name before realizing she was editor of her high school newspaper. Also he remembered seeing her at a cheerleading competition when he went with Lana but never had the nerve to talk to her. He was happy with Lana and never thought of another girl in the way he sees Lana. She smiled at him that day but he smiled back she just walked off with her boyfriend that day.

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough_  
_You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on_  
_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_  
_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

Tonight that was all going to change so he waited until he saw her walk in. When she did she was wearing a pretty black and dark pink dress. Her heals he had seen before and figured she probably barrowed them from Lois after all they are family. He caught Chloe smile at him then go back to her conversation so he saw an opportunity to break the ice finally to talk to her.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know their not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

[He went over to the conversation introducing himself and then asked Chloe to dance. He guided Chloe out on the dance floor and a tango started.]

Clark: Chloe do you tango?

Chloe: It has been a while the last one I did was with Bruce in high school.

Clark: Let's see if you still got it.

(Chloe accepted the challenge and they tango.)

Chloe: So Clark what prompted to you to finally speak to me?

Clark: Well I figured we did not get much time to talk earlier and figured tonight would be a good time.

Chloe: Works for me. Listen I was kind of hoping get a chance to talk to you anyway.

Clark: Really. Well let's finish this dance and then we can go talk.

(They finished the tango with an audience but before it ended Clark kissed her. When it was over Clark guided her outside to talk.)

Chloe: Wow I don't think I have ever been kissed like that before.

Clark: Trust me it something that I don't do often or at all.

Chloe: That I can believe. From what Lana told me back in high school cheerleading competitions you were always the shy quarterback.

Clark: You and Lana knew each other back then.

Chloe: We did we may have acted as enemies in competition but we made good friends in camp.

Clark: Hey don't forget we were competing editors.

Chloe: That is true but it was never competition if our schools never competed in that department.

Clark: Yeah did you see the look on Lois and Bruce's faces after we kissed?

Chloe: I sure did I think they were shocked but they also looked happy for us. Anyway I better turn in I got an appointment in the morning so I better head back to the hotel.

Clark: Yeah same with me mind if I take you.

[Chloe just smiled and took his arm. They said goodbye to Lois and Bruce before they left. They made it back to the hotel and Clark gave Chloe a goodnight kiss before leaving.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update to the two-shot series. Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chlark: Soulmates Part XVI

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Superman comic mythological universe and Batman universe but now it a two shot because as I thought about it the story has taken a life of its own. Also based on two songs that shows Chloe's or Clark's point of view. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _End of Camelot by Peter Cetera,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback_. This is when Clark Kent meets Chloe Sullivan as an adult but she has a secret.

(Chloe's POV)

_Here I go again  
Driving to the edge of town  
Need to be alone when I`m thinking  
With no one else around  
I`ve always been a dreamer  
And from here I dream a lot  
And now I see the end of Camelot _

Chloe Sullivan woke up with the sun shining in her room at the hotel. She had a big smile on her face after what had happened last night Clark Kent kissed her after the tango that was fun. She thought about the last time she had that much fun that was not since high school. When her parents were still alive she was happy had all the dreams possible. Heck she even had a great boyfriend granted he was two years older and a billionaire but Bruce was great with her. They even stayed together after high school but last year that all changed when he parents got killed. Things fell apart they realized they were better off as friends.

_If anyone could have a change of heart_  
_Maybe you could change your mind_  
_But if you`re giving up - If you`re letting go_  
_Don`t let me be the last to know_

Since the breakup she had a series of failed relationships and part of that was because of her other identity she took upon after breaking her partnership with Amanda Waller. This is the reason she is taking a few days off of the Gotham Gazette to focus on the other job being a hero. Guardian was hero who overcomes many odds to face immortality after finding out about her infection. Agent Cameron Chase was meta-human things she was against now have been put into question.

_Here I go again_  
_Walking down the same old streets_  
_I don`t wanna see anybody_  
_I wanna be discreet_

Chloe finally rolls out of bed to take a shower getting ready for her meeting with the just league. She also got the feeling that Clark would be there but how with his comment last night she wondered what he meant. She comes out of the bathroom putting on her costume first and then some cloths over it so it does not look suspicious. Once she check everything over she headed out of the hotel room she checked the address again then headed over herself.

_I`m a firm believer_  
_And I once believed in you_  
_But now I can`t believe all the things_  
_You`re putting me through_

Within an hour she made it to the Watchtower base for the Justice League not knowing what to expect. Once inside the building she went to a bathroom to take the cloths off over her costume and then headed up. She opens the door to the conference room to find all the heroes waiting for her. Then she sees Superman and instantly knows that Superman is none other than Clark Kent who she met yesterday. Then Superman looks over to her with a shocked look on his face realizing that Agent Cameron Chase is Chloe Sullivan the girl he kissed last night._  
_

_If anyone could have a change of heart  
Maybe you could change your mind  
But if you`re giving up - If you`re letting go  
Don`t let me be the last to know_

Seeing Clark or she should call him Kal-El when he is in Superman mode kind of distracted her from the purpose why she is here. As Cameron Chase she had a purpose and needed to get on with it. Tearing her eyes away she pulled out her Intel on what is going on. It is to take down her former partner and help Superman with one of his enemies.

_I`m not thinking straight - I`m not feeling great_  
_I`m not sleeping too well_  
_I`m not doing what I know I can - I can`t help myself_  
_Only time will tell_

[So she started to explain by clearing the air on her reputation because she used to work for Checkmate but that is over with.]

Cameron: Let me say by saying yes I am Agent Cameron Chase who worked for Checkmate and was partners with Amanda Waller.

Kal-El: What do you were partners with her?  
Cameron: Amanda went behind my back a year ago and killed a dear friend of mine parents. By the time either one of found out the deed was done. Since I could not save them I created the identity of Guardian.

Oliver: That does not erase you reputation as not liking the hero community.

Cameron: No it doesn't but recent things came to light that have made me think differently to them. It seems when I was working for Checkmate I was experimented on causing me to be meta-human.

Oliver: So what powers do you have?

Cameron: The ability to heal me and others, speed, and strength. So having these it makes me immortal so you we never see me age beyond what I look like now.

Kal-El: Were you aware that you experimented on at all when you working with them?  
Cameron: No I was not and that is why my dear friend's parents were targeted. What I need your help with is to take down Amanda Waller and her partner who just happens to be Lex Luthor.

Diana: I should have known that he was involved.

Kal-El: He is one of the most powerful billionaires and my enemy.

Cameron: Yeah who knows your weakness if he working with Amanda she knows too. That puts you as much at risk as me because they'll probably exploit our weaknesses together.

Kal-El: I agree she does have a point. What do we do?

Cameron: The rest of heroes will carry out the plan we will just go in as necessary.

(For the next two hours they went over the plan. Then the plan was executed as predicted but it gave Cameron and Kal-El time to talk.)

Kal-El: So Cameron or should I say Chloe why now?

Cameron: So Kal-El or Clark justice needs to be served. Plus I sick of all the people crossing the line in Gotham even though it does have Batman.

Kal-El: That a good reason even though I am friends with Batman he does things I don't understand.

Cameron: Yeah and I have been his friend for years he does have his moral code. That is even to be question I just hope Lois does not get hurt.

Kal-El: I don't know I think they are a good balance for each other.

Cameron: Yeah something I can never do for Bruce I just glad he is happy after what happened between us.

Kal-El: But what about your happiness?

Cameron: It is something I thought I had but now after the kiss last night I don't think I ever had it.

(Then Kal-El leaned in to kiss her again but were interrupted by the comlink going off saying the league was in trouble. So they went to helped the group out of a jam then faced their foes.)

Lex: Well, well look who showed up?

Amanda: Just like I predicted my old partner was Guardian and Superman here to help her. You two are going down.

(Just then Lex and Amanda are knocked out by Batman and Wonder Woman. Then the cops come in taking them into custody. Then Superman took Guardian in his arms to finish what they are talking about. He took her to the fortress so they could talk in private.)

Cameron: Good thing my suit is insulated. What is this place?

Kal-El: This is the place where I trained and learned of the hero I could be. I also figured this is a place we could finish what we were talking about before the interruption.

Cameron: Good plan this is perfect.

[She kissed him again and then they talked about things getting to know each other better. Since it was too late for Cameron to head back to her hotel they spent the night in the fortress. This a beginning of a new relationship and new life for both heroes.]

* * *

**Here is the latest update to the two-shot series. Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chlark: Soulmates Part XVII

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Smallville Universe with the current storyline mixed with the Superman Returns Universe. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _Straight From My Heart by Richard Marx,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Do I by Luke Bryan_. This goes with the current Season 9 storyline what will happen when Chloe gets involved with Checkmate.

(Chloe's POV)

_The sun's still warm and most days are good  
The world still turns like you said it would  
But this pain seems to never let me go  
And there is really no movin' on  
There's only going along_

It was a rare day for Chloe Sullivan outside of Checkmate headquarters in Metropolis. This rare day was beautiful and sunny so naturally she needed a break. She saw Superman who she knew sore the skies saving people but what he did not know Chloe Sullivan is alive but just going under the name Sasha Bordeaux. So Sasha worked for Checkmate organization as the White Queen and Chloe Sullivan died seven years ago sacrificing herself to save Clark from Major Zod clone.

_And I will always be_  
_Better for you loving me_  
_Better for the times we shared_  
_That travel with me everywhere_  
_And I will always try_  
_To hold my head up to the sky_  
_If only just to let you know_  
_That straight from my heart_  
I still miss you so

At times that she was able to get out and get some fresh air she sees him remembering happier times. After going back in she faced Tess Mercer the Black Queen who put her in the predicament in the first place. One of these days she know she is going to slip on a mission revealing that she is the Chloe Sullivan that died seven years ago but this time she hopes her friends and family will understand why she is doing this.

_If I could I would gladly trade_  
_A thousand tomorrows for one yesterday_  
_There are so many things that I would say_  
_You're a part of every memory_  
_That lives on in me_

Back inside the headquarters Checkmate were preparing for this latest meeting strategy. This latest mission was the last for the organization because they needed to break apart before the Justice League eliminates them all. All other members that have survived knew what they were going to do after this mission but Sasha had no clue but Tess knew what she was thinking.[So when the planning session was over Tess pulled Sasha into a private room.]

_And I will always be_  
_Better for you loving me_  
_Better for the times we shared_  
_That travel with me everywhere_  
_And I will always try_  
_To hold my head up to the sky_  
_If only just to let you know_  
_That straight from my heart_  
_I still miss you so_

Tess: So Sasha still have no clue what to do?

Sasha: Tess you know perfectly well what I want to do but that can't happen because you made sure of that.

Tess: Who says you can't?

Sasha: You and Lex made sure of it.

Tess: All we said Chloe Sullivan can't go back but Sasha Bordeaux is perfectly clear. Besides Chloe Sullivan has had so much plastic surgery no one can put two and two together.

(Just then Lex walked in to join the conversation.)

Lex: You know Chloe my wife is right not even Clark will recognize you.

Sasha: Wife since when?

Lex: Last week.

Sasha: That explains we were out a Black Queen on the last mission. This marriage must be why Checkmate disbands after this mission.

Lex: You're right but we still got the problem of the Justice League and Superman.

Sasha: Right you will always have that problem no matter what if this mission fails.

Lex: That is the plan and you better watch your back White Queen.

[They left with her in shock trying to process what was said. After a few minutes it sunk in and she just hoped Kal-El could see beyond this façade into her soul.]

* * *

**Here is the lastest update. Read and Enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chlark: Soulmates Part XVIII

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Smallville Universe with the current storyline mixed with the Superman Returns Universe. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _Straight From My Heart by Richard Marx,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Do I by Luke Bryan_. This goes with the current Season 9 storyline what will happen when Chloe gets involved with Checkmate.

(Clark's POV)

_Baby, what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions everyday  
I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before_

As Clark Kent flew through the skies he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. So he turned around trying to pinpoint the location of the person watching but got nothing. So he continued onto work to proceed with the day. When he got to work he noticed Lois with his son Jason waiting for him. He wondered what she needed. Speaking of Lois he messed that relationship up like most of his relationships in the past but she was happy with Richard and he did not want to get in the way.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_  
_Baby, do I_

_Remember when we didn't have nothing_  
_But a perfect simple kind of loving_  
_Baby those sure were the days_  
_There was a time our love ran wild and free_  
_But now I'm second guessing everything I see_

It turned out what Lois needed was a babysitter for the night while her and Richard go out. So he told her he be happy to watch Jason for them. Thanking him they got to work with their usual routine. It was afternoon when Lois noticed Clark was not his typical self so she pulled him aside. So he told her that he just been thinking about Chloe a lot lately and can't shake the feeling that Chloe might be alive somehow. Lois tells him she has that feeling too and hope they find her before something drastic happens. Before they could finish the conversation Clark got called away on hero duty. Lois understood and said see you tonight. Then he headed out back to change into Superman before flying Justice League headquarters.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_  
_Baby, do I_

_Still give you what you need_  
_Still take your breath away_  
_Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I_

On inside headquarters he noticed all the other heroes gathered around the conference table waiting for him. Once inside Oliver preceded to tell him what is going on. Once briefed the league headed out to the commotion in downtown that is when they noticed Checkmate making their moves. That was before Lex and Tess came out announcing that they were married and new plans to protect Metropolis from the heroes. Kal-El happened to notice a figure on roof of the building behind the new married couple with a crossbow ready to shoot them. So he flew over to stop her before she did something she regretted.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_

_Tell me baby do I get one more try_  
_Do I, baby do I_

[Superman flew down behind her on the roof and White Queen put down the crossbow turning towards him.]

Sasha: No matter what they done to me I will not kill again if I can help it.

Kal-El: What do you mean kill again?

Sasha: I mean just that I may have done questionable things with Checkmate but I never killed working for the organization. However I have killed in another life protecting a friend's secret under an infection of a evil Kryptonian machine Brainiac.

Kal-El: There is only one person I know of that had happened but she died sacrificing herself seven years ago.

Sasha: What if she's alive she has cheated death before.

(Kal-El stepped closer looking into her eyes not believing what he was seeing.)

Kal-El: Chloe what how?

Sasha: Yes Clark it is me. As for the how my meteor infection never went away just evolved.

Kal-El: So you been alive for seven years working as the White Queen known as Sasha Bordeaux never brought this up before now.

Sasha: I think you know why. How is Lois?

Kal-El: Happily married to someone that is not me, but I have a son. That I did not know about until recently and Richard White is more of the father to him.

Sasha: So I have a nephew but what happened between you two?

Kal-El: I saw my soulmate die seven years ago. I am in love with you Chloe and always have been.

(She just kissed him and pulled back not letting go.)  
Sasha: I love you too Clark and that has never stopped. We need to stop them and we can talk more after later.

Kal-El: Yeah what do they have planned?  
Sasha: Something not good because they told me to watch my back today. Oh and Clark the suit is a lot better than the black Superman.

Kal-El: Thanks my mom made it. Oh and you get to meet Jason tonight.

[They just smiled and got to work. Two hours later the Luthors were taken into custody and then headed back to Justice League headquarters. Later that night Chloe met Jason and told Lois why she was here and alive. Then Clark and Chloe while watching Jason talked all night making up for the time they missed together.]

* * *

**Here is the lastest update. Read and Enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chlark: Soulmates Part XIX

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Smallville Universe now two-shot but the is Smallville Universe mostly. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _I Do by Jewel,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Glory of Love by Peter Cetera_. I have been thinking a while on how to do the Chlois theory and now I got it after last night's episode and this will take a look back to the earlier seasons.

(Clark's POV)

_Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget_  
_Say things I might regret_  
_It breaks my heart to see you crying_  
_I don't wanna lose you_  
_I could never make it alone_

Ever since Clark Kent returned from completing his training things have changed a lot. First his mother moved back into the farm after retiring as Senator. So that left him with moving into an apartment at Metropolis. The second thing he discovered that Lois Lane has changed since the last time he saw her sometimes he sees a completely different person. So that leaves him in his current predicament with his partner this so called Lois lane.

I_ am a man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_  
_We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together that we_  
_Did it all for the glory of love_

_You'll keep me standing tall_  
_You'll help me through it all_  
_I'm always strong when you're beside me_  
_I have always needed you_  
_I could never make it alone_

Lois and Clark had been called to follow a lead and somehow Lois got infected she goes after him. This reminds him when her cousin Chloe Sullivan would get infected with something goes after him. He remembers the first time it happened in high school when infected with the alien parasite and they made out only because Pete slipped him a red k. The second time it happened was when she drank the love Gatorade made by the cheerleaders. The third time it happened was on a weekend getaway he was with the other Lois and she was with Oliver Chloe got infected by a spirit hitting on him in the shower. Of course she does not remember any of these times but he remembers them like yesterday.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_  
_We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together that we_  
_Did it all for the glory of love_

_Just like a knight in shining armor_  
_From a long time ago_  
_Just in time I will save the day_  
_Take you to my castle far away_

After they get out of the incident Lois leaves and Clark does not know what to say. So he changes into Superman which Lois named him first coming into town flies to clear his head. After he cleared his head he flew back to work and found that Lois had not returned to her desk so he just continued the article. Lois finally returns with a cup of coffee not saying anything and sit down at her desk to work on her article. Clark looks at the way she concentrates on is reminded of Chloe how she used to do that.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_  
_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_  
_We're gonna live forever_  
_Knowing together that we_  
_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We'll live forever_  
_Knowing together that we_  
_Did it all for the glory of love_

Clark would periodically look over at Lois trying to figure out what he going to say but does not have the courage. So they sit and work in silence until the day is over. Clark finishes up his last sentence and then cleans up his desk to leave. Once he stands up grabs his coat he says goodbye to Lois.

_We did it all for love_  
_We did it all for love_  
_We did it all for love_  
_We did it all for love_

[Passing Lois desk he turns and says goodnight.]

Clark: Goodnight Lois and don't worry about what happened today.

Lois: Goodnight Smallville and I won't. Say hi to your mom for me.

(Clark just smiled and left. Once out of site he flew to Smallville to visit his mom at the farm. Once in the back yard he entered the farmhouse.)

Martha: Hey Clark what do I owe this visit?

Clark: Just thought I stop by and see you. Lois says hi by the way.

Martha: How is she?

Clark: Lois being Lois but there is something different about her.

Martha: Could it be you are missing a certain cousin of hers.

Clark: That what I thought when I first came back but mom it been a year. Something happened today that made me more suspicious.

Martha: What was it Clark?

Clark: We were following a lead a she got infected and her target was me.

Martha: Well she's done it before.

Clark: Yeah Lois has but it happened more with Chloe than it did Lois. Besides there was something in her eyes that was not the Lois we knew.

Martha: Listen Clark sometimes I look at her picture and wonder if it is Chloe that been posing as Lois. I miss her just as much as you do maybe you will get your miracle one day.

Clark: I hope so just know things seem weird between us because we did not talk about it.

Martha: Maybe she needs the night to think it over Clark give it time.

Clark: Thanks mom well I going to head out on patrol. I see you in a week.

[He gave his mom a hug and then headed out. He hopes his mom is right about giving things time.]

* * *

**Here is the beginning of the last set of two-shots. Read and Review**


	20. Chapter 20

Chlark: Soulmates Part XX

Rating: K

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Summary: Ok I had this story in my head for a while so I thought I write it down. Originally it was going to be a one-shot in the Smallville Universe now two-shot but the is Smallville Universe mostly. Chloe's feelings are expressed in the song, _I Do by Jewel,_ and Clark's feelings are expressed in the song, _Glory of Love by Peter Cetera_. I have been thinking a while on how to do the Chlois theory and now I got it after last night's episode and this will take a look back to the earlier seasons.

(Chloe's POV)

_We've being doing this word dance  
together for some time I know.  
We've treating love like a battlefield  
and taking it slow._

_Will you blink?_  
_What do you think._  
_The union we propose_  
_Is dangerous I know._

Lois could not believe what had happened today on the lead. Getting infected then hitting on Clark was the last thing on her mind and to top it all off she been wondering if Clark has figured she is Chloe not Lois. Speaking of Lois her cousin was killed right in front of her eyes so she took Lois name in honor of her. Plus it was great for her to fall back on her passion after everything that has happened. Still at times she moonlights as Watchtower for Oliver when Oracle was out of town but Clark had no she get the feeling that he might figure it out soon and nothing helps. Yesterday was one of many that happened in the past year as he returned from training and now Superman. She did think it was kind of funny she calls him Superman because she did call he Superboy after she found out about his powers. Today just opened the old scars that she thought were healed no matter what she is still hopelessly in love with that farmboy she met in middle school. So now she goes to bed and wonders how she is going to face Clark tomorrow.

_'Cause love is a game until it's played_  
_And if it's lost, it can't ever be saved._  
_We have heaven to gain and hell to lose_  
_And the difference is up to me and you._  
_So if you win, I will stop saying I won't_  
_And start saying I do. I do._

_Life can take a long time_  
_If you make the wrong choice._  
_But time sure seems to fly by_  
_When I hear your voice._

Now she get the feeling that he might figure it out soon and nothing helps. Yesterday was one of many that happened in the past year as he returned from training and now Superman. She did think it was kind of funny she calls him Superman because she did call he Superboy after she found out about his powers. Today just opened the old scars that she thought were healed no matter what she is still hopelessly in love with that farmboy she met in middle school. So now she goes to bed and wonders how she is going to face Clark tomorrow.

_  
The stakes are high,  
How we will find  
The courage to believe?  
We will succeed._

_'Cause love is a game until it's played_  
_And if it's lost, it can't ever be saved._  
_We have heaven to gain and hell to lose_  
_And the difference is up to me and you._  
_So if you win, I will stop saying I won't_  
_And start saying I do._

_Well our hearts are locked inside an iron box._  
_We're both too afraid to reveal our most tender parts, oh._

The next morning she wakes up having dreams of the past. She gets in the shower to get ready and takes her time sorting things through her head. She gets her business suit on and then hears a knock at her door. So she is surprised to see that Clark is there waiting for her. She lets him in while she finds her heels. She finally finds them under the couch Clark gives her the coffee before heading to work.

_'Cause love is a game until it's played_  
_And if it's lost, it can't ever be saved._  
_We have heaven to win and hell to lose_  
_And the difference is up to me and you._

_So if you win, I will stop saying I won't._  
_Stop saying I can't._  
_Is that what you said?_  
_Cause if you did, I do. I do._

Things were still awkward after yesterday's incident so they headed into the building. Once putting things on their desk they needed to clear the air. So Lois suggests they head up to the roof to talk. This reminded her of times they would come up here to talk before their friendship fell apart. It got so bad that they talked only working together with the league and she was dating Oliver while he was dating Lois. Then Chloe decided to finally break ties by moving to Star City to help out the league and be happy with Oliver. Then three years later she found Clark left for his training and leaving Lois behind.

_If you want me to._  
_I do._  
_If you want me to._  
_If you want me to._  
_If you want me to._  
_If you want me to._  
_I will try, I will try, I will try._  
_I do._

[Lois turned to talk facing Clark.]

Lois: Clark I am sorry for the way a reacted after what happened yesterday.

Clark: It is ok Lois I understand you needed time. Things were quite a shock for me too.

Lois: Yeah. Well listen we better get to work before the Chief sends out a search party.

Clark: Wait Chlo yeah that is right I figured it out. What happened to your cousin?

Lois: Lex killed her in front of my eyes but she died in Oliver's arms. If you knew that I was Chloe why didn't you say anything?

Clark: I am sorry he did that. I didn't say anything because I figured I hurt you enough and was not quite sure. You may not believe me but I love you more than just friends but realized it too late.

Lois: So you figured for the past year you let things be.

Clark: Yes. Well I guess the old feelings are not there anymore.

(Clark turned to leave back into the building.)  
Lois: Hold it right there Kent you're not leaving until we clear the air.

Clark: What is there to say because you don't feel the same?

Lois: What makes you think that?

Clark: Your reaction after yesterday and after I just told you I love you.

Lois: Clark I was just in shock. Maybe before what happened yesterday I may have moved on but with what happened it's obvious I not.

(Clark turned around walking over to kiss her. They kissed like the night in the Daily Planet before Dark Thursday. Then Clark came up for air, not letting her go to speak.)

Clark: I should have done that a long time ago. When I came back from the Phantom Zone the first time I saw how happy you were with Jimmy so I let you go.

Lois: You're right you should have and if you had given me any indication that's what you want then we would not be here now.

Clark: I know I was stupid but I want to make it up to you?

Lois: I think you are already doing that. I love you too Clark, Kal-El, and Superman.

Clark: I love you Chloe, Lois, and Watchtower.

Lois: So you figured it out I still doing that job. I knew who Superman was the second you walked through that door in the Daily Planet.

[Clark just smiled and kissed her they headed back into work. After work Clark took her behind the building and picked her up to fly back to farm to have dinner with his mom. Soulmates have a tendency to find their way back to each other no matter what they go through.]

* * *

**Here is the final piece of the series of two-shots. Hope you enjoyed this series of little two-shots forming a Chlark soundtrack. Enjoy and Review. Let me know what you all think. **


End file.
